Six Months, Eight days, Twelve Hours
by Lucas'sgirl
Summary: Tristan Dugrey listens to a song on the radio while he thinks about his Mary. Little does he know, she's thinking about him too. They meet up again at Yale and sparks fly, between then and OCs
1. 6,8,12

I'm a diehard Trory fan and I thought of this while listening to my Brian Mcknight cd. This takes place, 6 monthes, eight days and twelve hours, lol after Tristan leaves for military school. I may add more if you review.  
Alas, I don't own anything that belongs to Gilmore Girls, although, if I did, Dean wouldn't have had a chance and it would be trory all the way! I like Jess too, but I love Tristan.  
I know I have other stories in the works, but that's how I write. I do frequently update, don't worry, but I get like fifteen stories that run through my head at the same time, so I have to write some of them down. I might work on one story more than the other, but bear with me people. I'm working on it.  
  
Six Monthes, Eight days, Twelve Hours  
Tristan Dugrey sat on his bed in the cramped dorm room. His roommate was serving some of his demerits and he was left all alone. For lack of anything better to do, he turned on the radio and led his thoughts drift. Unfortunately, they led him to Rory Gilmore. The girl who had sucessfully captured his heart.  
  
Do you ever think about me  
  
Do you ever cry yourself to sleep  
  
In the middle of the night when you awake  
  
Are you calling out for me  
  
Do you ever reminisce  
  
I can't believe I'm acting like this  
  
I know it's crazy  
  
How I still can feel your kiss  
  
He could still feel her kiss. The one they shared by the piano. Right after they had both been dumped by their exes. It was in that moment when he realized just how much he loved her. she was just a conquest to him anymore. She was someone he wanted to share his life with, his thoughts with, his dreams with, his heart with. Maybe she was that someone he wanted to grow old with.  
Nothing had hurt as much as that day, when she had chosen Stockboy over me. She didn't see how much I loved her. How I would do anything for her. Her words were what cut the deepest. (I hate him! Dean stop! Why? Because I love you, you idiot!) That kiss they had shared on the courtyard had torn me to shreds, left me broken for the entire summer. I had backed down though, left the courtyard and her to her stupid boyfriend.  
Then about a year later he was shipped off to military school. Never to see her pretty face and that killed him even more. Even if she did hate him, he loved her and he couldn't seem to stop. He missed her so much.  
  
It's been six monthes, eight days, twelve hours  
  
since you went away  
  
I miss you so much  
  
And I don't know what to say  
  
I should be over you  
  
I should no better  
  
But it's just not the case  
  
It's been six monthes, eight days, twelve hours  
  
since you went away  
  
God, how much he missed her. It was becoming pathetic. He had even timed how long it had been since that Romeo and Juliet scene where he had last seen her. He still remembered how she affected him. The way just one glance could send liquid fire through his veins or how her touch would send electric shocks through his skin. He could still remember his last words to her, after she had tried to save him from himself. (I'd kiss you goodbye, but your boyfriend's watching.) He had ignored her warning because it had gotten his mind of her.  
  
Do you ever ask about me  
  
Do your friends still tell you what to do  
  
Everytime the phone rings  
  
Do wish it was me calling you  
  
Do you still feel the same  
  
Or has time put out the flame  
  
I miss you  
  
Is everything okay  
  
He wondered if she did miss him. Did she ever ask about me? Does Stockboy still tell her what to do? Does he still have jealous fits whenevr she's around other guys? Is she even with him? Does she still hate me? All these thoughts seemed to swirl around in his brain.  
  
It's been six monthes, eight days, twelve hours  
  
since you went away  
  
I miss you so much  
  
And I don't know what to say  
  
I should be over you  
  
I should no better  
  
But it's just not the case  
  
It's been six monthes, eight days, twelve hours  
  
since you went away  
  
Tristan felt a lone tear trickle down his cheek. How he had fallen. The mighty, player, Tristan Dugrey, now crying over one girl. He swiped it away angrily. He cursed her for doing this to him. He was a useless mess without her. She was his everything and more. Nothing could keep his mind off her for long.  
  
It's hard enough just passing the time  
  
When I can't seem to get you off my mind  
  
And where is the good in goodbye  
  
Tell me why, tell me why  
  
Someone please tell him why this was happening to him. Why must he suffer? Granted he had been a jerk, but why must his heart remained shattered in a million pieces. Why did he have to fall in love with Rory Gilmore of people?  
  
It's been six monthes, eight days, twelve hours  
  
since you went away  
  
I miss you so much  
  
And I don't know what to say  
  
I should be over you  
  
I should no better  
  
But it's just not the case  
  
It's been six monthes, eight days, twelve hours  
  
since you went away  
  
Meanwhile, up North, Rory Gilmore listened to the same song, while thinking about her dilema with Jess and Dean. Oddly, she thought of Tristan Dugrey. She wondered how he was, what he was doing. This song seemed to bring back many memories of Tristan.  
It was rather odd, she hadn't thought about him since he had left her right before that Romeo and Juliet scene. She suddenly missed him terribly. She missed his taunting and their friendly banter. She missed seeing his face by her locker in the morning. Where had all this emotion come from.  
Oh my, was she crying. She swiped her cheek and her hand came away wet. What was wrong with her? It was Tristan. He had never affected her like this before. She really did miss him and she regreted her words of hatred towards him. She just wanted him to come home and hold her, tell her that evrything was going to be okay and that he would be there for her always.  
  
Like? Dislike? Tell me about it? If you wish me to continue tell me, otherwise this is it. If you want another trory romance from me, read Better Days, my other Gilmore fic. 


	2. Yale's Not Too Bad A School

Alright, I only got one review that told me not to continue, but I hate to inform you that this story can't be updated daily, as I would like.I'm juggling two stories already, so bear with me people. I'll probably use more songs, so this could eventually be a song fic.  
  
Chapter 2:  
Rory Gilmore paused in the doorway of her dorm suite. She was nervous and excited all at the same time. She was so glad to get out the constricting Stars Hollow for awhile. Ever since Jess had left her, the town's people had been too willing to comfort. Thank God for the trip through Europe, or she would have gone insane.  
"Mini Me! Wait up for your old haggard mother!" Lorelai panted, lugging behind her another trunk full of clothes and books.  
"You're hardly old and haggard, so that excuse won't work anymore." She replied, smiling at her mother's lack of stamina. "You should get Luke to carry that, or you'll die of a stroke."  
"Very funny, but Luke is carrying the mattress and the other trunk. This was the smaller of the two." Lorelai grinned. "So, I got the better of the deal.  
"Except for the fact that I packed that trunk mostly with books and the bigger one had my clothes. Meaning Luke gets a matress and a trunk full of clothes." I grinned broadly, as my mother's eyes bugged out.  
"You are in evil child of Satan!" She glowered, before cracking a grin. "Which would make me Satan, no wonder Luke blanches everytime we come into the diner."  
Rory chuckled appreciatively. "You're the only one who has that effect on him, Mom." I shook my head, lifting my suitcase and entering the my suite.  
"Luke loves me, thank you very much." Lorelai protested indiginantly, lugging the trunk into the common room. "Wow, someone got spoiled."  
"It's perfect!" I spun around, staring around the room. It was painted soft pastels, so it had a feminine touch, but it wasn't overly feminine so guys could be comfortable here too.  
"What's perfect?" A grumbling Luke asked, dragging a matress into the room. "It's way too girly." He remarked, glaring around the room in distaste.  
"Says the man who wears nothing, but flannel." Lorelai countered, causing me to giggle. "And if you didn't notice, this is a girl's suite."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Luke rolled his eyes. "Where to?"  
"Hmm, let's see, PG, MJ in there oh and KS and RG in here. This way Luke." I pointed to the door with my initials on it. "I wonder who KS is?"  
"That would be me." A new voice answered. Rory turned to see a girl about her age. She was 5'5, with golden brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. She was followed by a tall boy, with sky blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. He was carrying two suitcases, one under each arm and she held two more.  
"I'm Rory Gilmore." Rory introduced herself shyly. "This is my mom Lorelai and this grouch over here is Luke." She gestured to Luke, who glared at her.  
"Kasey Saunders." The girl smiled warmly. "This is my friend Andy McNair and the other guy that's about to walk in with my trunk is my older borther, Brian Saunders." Sure enough, a tall, golden brown haired and chocolate brown eyed guy stepped through the doorway.  
"We all grew up in New Haven. So, we know this place pretty well. I'd be glad to show you around later. Brian is in a dorm across campus and Andy is a floor above us." Kasey smiled up at her brother.  
"Okay Squirt, where to." He smiled down at her in the same affectionate manner. It was obvious the two were very close.  
"Over there, through the door behind Rory. She's my roommate apparantly." Kasey pointed behind Rory. "Ready to see?" She asked.  
"Definately." Rory opened the door and Kasey bounded in after her. It was a nice room. There were two twin beds, one on each side of the room. Two desks in the corners. A huge walk-in closet for them to share and a door leading to the bathroom they'd share with their other two suitemates. The walls were painted in a soft blue and there were two windows, one above each bed.  
"Oh wow." Kasey breathed. "It's beautiful."  
"I agree." Rory nodded, to awestruck to think of anything else to say. She also had a feeling she was going to like her roommate too. Kasey seemed laid-back, yet still friendly and happy.  
"Ooh pretty." Lorelai murmered. "So, who's where?"  
"Um, I'll take the left, if that's okay with you, Rory?" Kasey offered, biting her lip nervously.  
"Fine with me." Rory agreed. Luke immediately, placed down the new matress and lifted up the old one on Rory's bed. Brian placed Kasey's trunk right in front of her new bed and Andy tossed the suitcases down on it. Kasey did the same.  
"I'll see you later, Squirt. I've got to organize my own dorm, but I'll stop by later to check up on you." Brian leaned down and kissed his sister's cheek, then he waved to everyone, before disappearing.  
"I'll get your last two bags. Um, Luke, do you want help with that matress?" Andy offered, looking slightly wary of the older man.  
"That would be great thanks." Luke said gruffly, lifting one end of the old matress, whilest Andy grabbed the other.  
"I'll make sure they don't kill each other." Lorelai offered, bounding out happily behind them.  
"Andy's a little shy right now. We both spent the whole summer moping over our break-ups. He's taking a little longer to get over it right now. He dated my best friend for all four years of highschool. She dumped him before she went off to Cali for college. He's still heartbroken." Kasey explained sadly. "He's really a good guy. He just needs to get over her."  
"That's okay. Wow, all four years huh?" Rory's eyes widened. "That's pretty intense. I bet he's really broken up about it."  
"He was worse earlier. Once he bounces back, he'll be fun-loving and very entertaining. He just really loved Ashley. She was the one who got him into football, cause she was a cheerleader. He's sticking with it though. He's really talented. I'm hoping to see him suit up for Yale." Kasey smiled softly.  
"Well, I'll be encouraging as well." Rory smiled at her roommate. "So, you grew up in New Haven? That's cool."  
"If you want to think of it that way. I guess I was too chicken to leave home just yet. Besides, Yale's not too bad a school." She joked.  
Rory laughed. "Not bad at all."  
Just then, Andy came in with two more suitcases, followed by Lorelai and Luke with the final trunk.  
"Alright Sweets, this is where we leave you." Lorelai looked somber as she placed the trunk down.  
"Oh Mommy." Rory ran to give her mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'll come home and visit soon. I have a car now, remember?"  
"I know, but it'll just be me, all alone." Lorelai sniffed. "So, I'll see you Friday, right?"  
"Ypu, dinner with Grandma and Grandpa." Rory agreed, pulling back from her mother to give Luke a hug.  
"Thanks Luke, I'll miss you." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
"I'll miss you too, Rory." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Visit me soon, huh?"  
"You bet." With a final hug and wave, with a few tears from Lorelai, Luke dragged her out and Rory was left with Kasey and Andy.  
"I better go settle in my own room. I'll stop by when I'm done." Andy gave Kasey hug. "See ya, Babe."  
"Hey Andy?" He turned to face his friend. "Don't brood too much, k?" She teased. He laughed and walked out.  
"Hey Kasey?" Rory asked timidly.  
"Yeah?" Kasey turned to her, her eyebrows raised in question.  
"Are you nervous?" Rory asked.  
"Big time." Kasey nodded, looking slightly relieved to admit it.  
"Good." Rory smiled in relief. "So, shall we unpack?"  
"Defiantly." Kasey agreed, going for her first suitcase. Rory did the same. 


	3. Hayden Christensen Wannabe

Here's another Chappie, this story is flowing through my head right now. So review if you want mre though. I don't want to keep posting crap.  
  
Chapter 3:  
Tristan looked up to see a Hayden Christensen wannabe, or at least that's who he looked like, enter his dormroom. He was lugging two suitcases and had a friendly, yet wary smile.  
"Hi." Tristan held his hand out. "Tristan Dugrey. I guessing you're AM?" He gestured to the post-ti with his initials on it.  
The newcomer nodded and shook hands. "Andy McNair, pleased to meet you."  
"So, Andy, where are you from?" Tristan shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to start a conversation with his new roommate.  
"Here actually." Andy placed his stuff down on the bed that was vacant. "I've lived in New Haven all my life. So, have our other suitemates shown up, yet?"  
"Nope, it's just you and me so far, Buddy." Tristan sat back. "So, New Haven all your life? You must really like this town."  
"Not really." Andy shrugged. "I was planning on going to New York, with my girlfriend Ashley, but she broke up with me. We were together for all four years of highschool. I just couldn't watch her date other guys. One of my good friends and her brother, who I play football with, go here. So, I decided I needed Kasey's support and friendship more than anything right now, so I decided to play football for Yale."  
"Ouch." Tristan winced. "That really bites."  
"Yeah, but Kasey's been there for me ever since. She got dumped too, although, her boyfriend didn't do it as nicely. She went to see him off at the airport and he dumped her there, right after kissing her goodbye. He's a good friend, but a sucky boyfriend. Anyway, she was there for me throughout the entire summer, not even taking time to deal with her own pain." Andy grinned. "She became one of my best friends in Freshman year. She's a total Sweetheart, I'll introduce you later."  
"Looking forward to it." Tristan nodded, smiling at his new friend's affection for his other friend. "She sounds like quite a girl."  
"She is, believe me, she is." Andy sighed. "I've got to get the rest of my stuff. I'll be right back."  
"Here, let me help." Tristan offered, following him out the door. "So, tell me about this Kasey chick, she hot?"  
Andy laughed. "Very, she's got shoulder length golden brown hair and she recently had it styled in layers and gave it some body, according to her. She's got these amazing warm chocolate brown eyes."  
"Sounds like someone has a crush." Tristan teased.  
"Andy laughed again. "Not for a long time. I did when we first met, who wouldn't? She was the most popular girl then, head cheerleader and everything, but then she toned it down and broke up with her football star boyfriend, who was like Mr. Perfect. She quit cheerleading and just chilled with us. She remained friends with her ex, so we went ot the games. I was friends with him too. Then she went out with Mr. Bad Boy. He was the only other boyfriend. He treated her pretty well, up until the break up."  
"So, she's into Bad Boys?" Tristan asked, a smirk crossing his face.  
"Yes and no. Her first boyfriend was the one she was with the longest." Andy sighed. "Her second boyfriend, Kevin, was just too self concious of what everyone thought about him. That included his crowd's opinion of his girlfriend. Kasey can charm just about everyone, so she handled herself with his crowd quite well."  
"She's sounds like she's perfect." Tristan took two suitcases out of the back of the truck, Andy stopped at. Andy grasped the other two.  
"She's close enough." Andy agreed with a nod. "Yet, out of her two boyfriends, neither have been able to bring that special spark out of her eyes. I've only seen one guy do it and they never even dated. He turned out to be a jerk, but before that he really got her heart and he crushed it too."  
"Really? That sucks, who was this jerk?" Tristan asked, not really knowing what to say. Although, this Kasey intrigued the hell out of him at the moment and he hasn't even met her.  
His name was, Max Knightly." Andy stopped in his tracks, right outside their door. Tristan craned his head to look around him. There in the common room, was a tall, broad shouldered, extremely fit guy. He ranged about 6'3, he has dark brown, almost black hair and intense electric green eyes.  
"Hello McNair, fancy seeing you here. I would have thought you would have gone running after Ms. Chase shot you down." The newcomer stated cruelly.  
"Stuff Knightly, you know nothing about it!" Andy's jaw was clenched in anger, his eyes were cold and hard.  
Max turned to Tristan. "Maxacvier Knightly." He held his hand out. "My parents wanted to be different, so instead of Maxwell, the just added Xacvier to the end of Max."  
"Tristan Dugrey, I just look like a Tristan I guess." Tristan shook his hand. How ironic was it that Max would end up in there room? He knew there was going to be some serious tension between him and Andy.  
"Andy!" A new voice said excitedly. All of them turned to see a petite, goldne brown haired vision. She was smiling happily. Behind her stood a angel, Tristan swore he'd never forget.  
"Mary?" His voice was tight. Oh great, just when he thought he had finally gotten over her. 


	4. Things Change

I'm happy you're all enjoying this. I'll keep going. Oh, just to clarify stuff. Kasey was bestfriend with her fellow cheerleader, Ashley, who went out with Andy after Kasey decided she didn't want to be Ms. Popular however, she still stayed with her football player boyfriend Chris, for two years. Max came after Chris. He was originally part of the group, but he wanted to be popular so he ditched them, leaving Kasey brokenhearted. She began dating Bad Boy, Kevin, who was really self concious of himself, so opinions of other people mattered to him. Okay, i think that explains stuff, so here we go!  
  
Chapter 4:  
Rory barely registered Kasey's soft scream of surprise. Here eyes were glued to teh deep ice blue ones staring back at her. Her heart thundered in her chest. He was here at Yale. She had finally convinced herself that she'd never see him again.  
"Tristan?" She breathed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"  
"Funny, I could ask you the same question. Form what I remember, you were intent of going to Harvard." His familiar playboy smirk crossed his features.  
"Max!" The surprised shriek of her roommate, tore her attention away from her former fellow Chitlonite.  
"Well, well, well, Hello to you too, Saunders." A tall, broad shouldered, dark haired guy, with intense green eyes, responded, a similiar smirk on his face.  
"You!" Kasey's eyes flashed fire. "You have no right to even address me, you concieted, selfish Jerk!" She sputtered.  
"Kasey?" Rory asked in concern. Kasey looked ready to either faint or lunge at the guy. "You alright?"  
"Just ducky." She spat. She turned to Andy and Tristan. "I pity you both." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
"Jealous, are we Saunders?" The guy hooted, a broad grin spread across his face. "This is going to be even more fun than pissing off McNair!"  
"Shut it, Max." Andy warned with a low growl. It was apparent that neither Kasey nor Andy liked this Max guy.  
Rory turned to Tristan. "I changed my mind and came here instead." She replied simply.  
"Long line of Dugrey's went here." Tristan shrugged nonchalantly. "I've been destined to go here since birth."  
"Oh." Was all Rory could think of for a response. "We just got impatient and wanted to check on you Andy. We'll meet up with you later." Rory grasped Kasey by the arm, before she pounced on Max. "You're welcome to stop by too, Tris."  
"I'll see you later then." Tristan nodded, a huge smirk on his face. "Bye, My Mary."  
"Bye, Bible Boy!" She tossed back over her shoulder, dragging her roommate back downstairs.  
"Ooh, I hate him!" Kasey growled, stomping into their room. "He's such a jerk!"  
"What happened between you two?" Rory asked gently, not wanting to rile her up anymore.  
"It's a long story, you sure you want to hear it?" Kasey calmed down some, once they sat on her bed.  
"Only if you want to tell it." Rory propped her head in her hands.  
"When I was in highschool, I used to be Ms. Popular, cheerleader and everything. For my first two years, I went out with the popular football player. Then, I met Andy and his best friend Amy in my study hall. They were really fun to talk to and hang out with. Only problem, they weren't high on the popularity scale. Well, Max was new in town during my sophmore year. I had just broken up with Chris Watson, the football player, when I met him. He was a really nice guy, you know. The kind of guy I could picture myself with. I was still in the middle of being popular and unpopular, my best friend Ash was too because she was really into Andy, but you know that already. Anyways, Stacey March, another cheerleader, that used to be one of my close friends and Chris's new girlfriend, made Me, Ashley and Max choose between popularity and Andy and Amy. Ash and I were disgusted and chose Andy and Amy, but Max, however, still being the new guy, chose popularity. They treated us like crap for awhile."  
"How awful!" Rory was appalled.  
"Then, I started going out with Kevin James to get my mind off Max. Max was somber for a week or two, I guess he had liked me too, but then he just got mean. Provoking Kevin and they even got into a fight. Max went overload on the whole jerk thing to me. Kevin was kind of the badass of school, so he too crap from no one. It was difficult for both of us, at first, then things became easier once Stacey moved, but Max was still a jerk. I never had nay problems with Chris, He broke up with Stacey once he found out about what she did. He even chose to hang out with us instead. He's going here too, he and Andy have football scholarships her. Anyway, so Max became Mr. Popular and we all came to hate him."  
"I don't blame you, but don't you think he might change, this isn't highschool anymore." Rory pointed out.  
"Maybe, but I doubt it from how he treated me up there." Kasey shook her head, tossing her golden brown hair back.  
"Well, we'll have to be civil to him because he's andy and Tristan's roomate, so we'll be seeing a lot of him." Rory sighed.  
"Speaking of, what's the story with you and Tristan?" Kasey leaned forward interestedly. "He's hot!"  
"I could say the same about Max." Rory laughed, when Kasey made a face. "If you thought your story was long, wait until you hear this one. " So rory began to fill Kasey in on the Tristan issue. She was really starting to like her new roomate. 


	5. Torch For The ExCheerleader

Sorry it took so long to get this next chapter up. I just finished my first two stories and started another one, so I've been busy. I won't hold you up any further.  
  
Chapter 5:  
Kasey sighed with relief. Glad her unpacking was complete. The stress of knowing Max was here did little to ease her mind. Normally, she was a laid-back person and didn't get riled up too often. However, Max seemed to find a way of getting under her skin.  
She looked over at Rory and smiled. Already on the phone with her mother. It was obvious they were very close and Lorelai had amused her this morning. Even that grouchy guy Luke had amused her. It seemed as if Rory's life was never boring. Lucky for her.  
It was like her life was boring, no far from, but it was such a dramatic sopa opera most of the time. Rory's seemed fun and quirky, not a lot of the drama Kasey had to put up with.  
Her father was a workaholic, ever since her Mom died when she had been five. Brian had been seven. Brian had gone to every soccer game, every horse show, every everything. Brian had been her rock through those hard years when a girl really needed her mother. It was their uncle, Robert Quinnston, who had practically raised them. They had spent more time at his house than their own.  
To keep herself occupied. Kasey had gone out for Cheerleading in middle school. She had enjoyed it. Yet, there was always that pang in her heart when the other girl's mothers were waiting for them and she walked home. It was in middle school that she met Christopher Watsen. He'd become the star football player and her boyfriend, but his mother had taken pity on her and provided her with the comfort only another woman could offer.  
Soon the world of cheerleading lost its appeal and she had dropped out to hang with Andy and Amy. It wasn't too long after that she broke up with Chris. Then Max had moved into town. He had taken her completely by surprise.  
Max Knightly, the new boy with intense electric green eyes. The boy with hair so dark it was almost black. The boy with the love of books and movies. The obsessor of the the Lord Of The Rings trilogy and the movies. The shy boy who was just able to stutter out his request for a date, that was, until stacey March had offered him popularity and he took it.  
It shouldn't have hurt so much. She shouldn't have been so brokenhearted. They had never even gone out on their date. His jerkiness shouldn't have reduced her to tears. She shouldn't have moped for months, but she did. Losing Chris to Stacey should have gotten that reaction out of her, but it hadn't. She had barely reacted at all.  
She shouldn't have loved Max, but she did. And god help her, deep down, she still did. God, she was so stupid, Max was a jerk and he didn't care about her anyways. All he could do when he was around her was insult her and that drove her nuts. He didn't deserve her thoughts, but that didn't stop her from thinking about him, nope, it just made her think about him more.  
She needed out and she knew just where to go to get him off her mind, The Fountian. It was the local club, they let let anyone in, but you still needed id to get alchohol.  
"Hey Rory!" Kasey called, grabbing her denim jacket. It had once been her ex-boyfriend, Kevin's. "I'm going out to the local club, wanna come?"  
She shook her head no, typical. Rory didn't seem like the dancing type anyways. "Okay, tell Andy I'm at the Club if her comes searching." Kasey made her way for the door. Rory waved her off and Kasey left the dorm room.  
They had gotten their other two suitemates. A really creepy girl named Paris Gellar, who apparently knew rory and was pissed because Kasey got to be her roomate and then there was a shy girl named Mara Jones. Kasey liked Mara already, she was intelligent and once she opened up she could hold a conversation. Kasey and Rory were slowly working on her.  
The Fountian was a solid brick building and you already hear the music from inside. There was a DJ tonight, so the music would just keep on coming. Which is exactly what Kasey wanted. She slipped her jacket off at the door and entered the already packed club. She couldn't help but smile. She used to come here all the time, with her crew, Andy, Amy, Ashley, Brian and Chris.  
P.Diddy, Nelly and (I can't remember his name right now, can someone tell me!) "Shake ya tailfeather" came on over the speakers. Kasey moved onto the dance floor, letting the beat carry her, as she moved erotically with the beat. She didn't even noticed the pair of intense green eyes watching her every movement. (haha, guess who?)  
  
Max stood in the shadowed corner, watching Kasey dance. Her golden brown hair fell gently into her face and she gently pushed it back. She swung her hips with the song and it didn't take long for another guy to notice. He moved in behind her, grasping her hips. She ground into him for a moment, before pulling away and continuing to dance by herself. More guys tried to get in on the action and they each got like two seconds before she'd pull away.  
Max ground his tightly clenched teeth. He seethed in jealousy. Although he hid it well, he never lost the torch he carried for the spunky ex-cheerleader. She was different. She could act childish and mature at the same time and manage to be utterly adorable. He loved the way her eyes lit up every time she laughed.  
Yes, he did regret the decision he made. Stacey was a bitch and he had been shallow enough to choose popularity over Kasey, causing him to lose her in the process. He had been a jerk to cover up his true feelings and soon it had become a habit. He had gotten the popularity he wanted, but he had been miserable with it. He was a great actor because no one knew.  
He had nearly taken Kevin's head off the first time he had caught him kissing her. Every time he saw them together his blood would boil and jealously threatened to take over his actions. He was to bite his tongue during prom, when they were dancing and she had whispered 'I love you' in his ear. It took everything in him to keep still.  
Seeing her in the dormroom today nearly made his heart stop. He had thought he'd never see her again and she bounded into the room like a right little ball of sunshine. Once his shock had worn off it was too easy for the jerk to come out again. She in turn had gotten pissed and been dragged out the room by her suite mate, before she took him out.  
Max looked back up at Kasey and frowned. Some guy couldn't seem to take a hint. She was trying to pull away from him, but he kept coming. He clenched his jaw again and made his way to the dance floor.  
"Come on, Baby, it's just one dance?" The guy leered, while she struggled to pull free of his grasp  
"No thank you!" She said forcefully, shoving agianst his chest.  
"You seem to have no problem dancing, why not with me?" He persisted. Max's jaw tightened even more.  
"I believe she said no thank you." Max snapped just behind the guy.  
Startled he spun around to face Max, while Kasey's eyes widened in shock before narrowing into a glare. "I see this as no business of yours." The guy slurred drunkenly. Max could smell the alchohol on his breath.  
"She said no thank you!" Max repeated, crossing his arms over his chest, staring straight at the guy.  
"I can handle this by myself, Max." Kasey snapped.  
"There see, she's happy with me." The guy turned his attention back to her, but she shoved him away.  
"Not with you." She snarled.  
"Oh, you know you want it." He reached for her waist again, but Max caught his arm.  
"Look Buddy, I don't think she wants to dance with you."  
"I said this was no business of yours!" The guy pulled back his fist and punched Max square in the jaw. Kasey yelped in surprise, but max was more than ready to counter. He met the guy with a punch right in the nose, causing the cartolage to crumble under his face and blood to spill. The guy stumbled to the ground.  
Kasey stood there in shock. Max winced, the security guys were shoving through. "Come on!" He grasped her hand and tugged her through the crowd that had gather around them. Too surprised to argue, she followed meekly.  
  
Haha, I think I'll end it there for you. You know that deal, review for more. I promise more Trory in the next chapter, but I wanted to get Max on Kasey's good side and let some sparks fly, at least on his part. 


	6. The Annoying One

Glad you guys are enjoying my characters. This Chapter will probably be longer because I'm going to continue with them and add some Trory vibes!  
  
Chapter 6:  
Kasey finally managed to get herself under control once they hit the parking lot. She jerked herself free from his grasp. "What the Hell do you think you're doing?" She demanded, placing her hands on her hips.  
"Rescuing you." He said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
"I'm not some damsel in distress, Max! I can handle myself. Why the Hell would you get yourself involved?" She snapped.  
"Maybe because that guy was really pissing me off. I can't stand guys like that." He replied, raising his voice a little.  
"Still, you had no right to get involved! It's not your place!"  
"Maybe I care okay!"  
"You gave up that right the second you picked Stacey over me!"  
"Fine, next time. I'll just let some drunk Ass rape you!"  
"I could have handled him myself. Maybe you didn't know this, but I took self defense classes! Plus, I didn't grow up with an older brother and learn nothing." She yelled.  
"Well, excuse me for helping you out!"  
"I didn't ask for your help."  
"That much is clear, you are so ungrateful!"  
"You're the Ass around here."  
"At least I'm not a spoiled Snot!"  
"Oh please! You're the exact definition of Snot, you Jerk!"  
"God, I do something nice and all you do is throw it back like a slap in the face!" His eyes flashed fire.  
"As opposed to what you've been doing over the past two years. Oh please, Maxavcier, you made my life a living hell in highschool. It's about time I return the favor." She glared.  
"Think what you want!"  
"I will!"  
"Screw you!"  
"Bite Me!" Kasey shouted, breathing hard from their childish arguement. "You know what? Forget it! I have more important things to do then stand here and argue with you."  
"I could have been in there meeting girls, but instead, I'm out here because I saved your ungrateful ass!"  
"Stop playing the Hero, Max! You know you're not. Sure, you defended my honor tonight, but you are far from noble. You hurt me! You tossed me aside like some Ragdoll so you could have your moments of fame. Well, where is it now Max?! This isn't highschool, I'm not going to be some babbling Twit, who's going to fall at your feet thanking you! I know better because I know you!"  
"You know nothing about me, Saunders!"  
"Oh really, I know that your favorite books are the Lord Of The Rings, they were also your favorite movies. You used to be shy and you like to listen to Switchfoot. You became the star football player after Chris quit the team. You were a Runningback. Your parents split up when you were twelve and you moved to New haven with your Dad. You dated Stacey March after Chris broke up with her."  
"All surface stuff, Saunders! You don't know what goes through my head. What kind of girls I like or what really matters to me."  
"I would have if you had stuck around! But you didn't! You chose your path, Max. Deal with it!"  
"I've been dealing with it! Ever since I made that decision."  
"Good! Every decision has a consiquence!"  
"If you'd shut up a minute I'd explain something to you!"  
"What if i don't want to hear it. How much you suffered or whatever. That's Bull, Max! You were King of the School. That's not suffering!"  
"It is if you lost something even better!"  
"Yeah, like what?!"  
"Like this!" He moved forward, captured her face between his hands and crushed his lips on top of hers. Too stunned to think straight, she responded.  
  
Rory flopped on the couch with her latest book. Already she missed Kasey. Paris had gone out with Jamie and Mara was in her room, studying already. She wished she had gone with Kasey, at least she wouldn't have been so bored.  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Rory stood up to answer it. Glad for the distraction. Andy and Tristen stood on the other side.  
"Hey Mary."  
"Tristen." She nodded at him. "Hi Andy!"  
"Hey Rory. Is Kase around?"  
"No, she went out. I think she got restless."  
"Oh, well okay."  
"Rory? Who's at the door?" Mara came out of her room dressed in faded grey sweats and a princess t-shirt. Her long wavy brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her glasses sat on the tip of her nose.  
"Mara, this is Andy McNair, Kasey's friend and his roomate, Tristan."  
"Also a friend from highschool to Rory." Tristan smirked at the girl. Rory rolled her eyes, once a player, always a player.  
"Hello Mara." Andy seemed to pick up on Tristen's intent and nudged him with his elbow.  
"Hi." She greeted, a shy smile curved her lips.  
"So Mary, I think you and I need to play a game of catch up." Tristan moved past her and sat on the couch. "How's Bagboy?"  
"Engaged." She frowned at him.  
"He proposed? You're getting married?"  
"Not to me. Dean and I broke up at the beginning of last year."  
"Oh, why?"  
"Aren't you nosy." She commented, glaring distastefully at him.  
"Just a part of who I am."  
"Jess."  
"What?"  
"You asked why. Jess is why?"  
"Mary! Have you gone lesbo?!"  
"Jess is a guy, Dumbass." She shook her head.  
"Oh." Releif covered his face. "Are you still with him?"  
"No."  
"Why not? If he stole you away from Dean he must have meant something to you."  
"He did, but apparently I didn't. He left me and broke up with my answering machine." Rory crossed her arms over her chest. This was not a conversation she wished to be having.  
"So Mara, where are you from?" Andy interupted, swiftly changing the subject. Rory shot him a look of thanks.  
"Lakeview. It's a small town in New York." She replied. New York immediately made Rory think of Jess, but she ignored the pang in her heart.  
"That's cool. I'm very boring, lived in New Haven all my life." Andy grinned at her. Rory smiled to herself. It was kind of obvious that Andy was attracted to her. She was kind of adorable.  
"Oh." She blushed under his gaze. 'Hmm.' Rory thought. 'Maybe the attraction's mutual. Wait until I tell Kasey. She'll be pyshed!'  
"So, you still a Mary, Mary?" Tristan asked, smirk back in place.  
"Did military school change you at all?"  
"Nope."  
"Greaaaat!" She rolled her eyes. "That's just what I needed."  
"Aww, come on, you know you missed me."  
"Keep dreaming."  
"Every night."  
"Shut up, Tristan!" She said exasperatly.  
"Well, we best be heading back then. Tell Kasey I stopped by. Bye Rory. It was nice meeting you Mara. Come on Tristen." Andy dragged the "Annoying One" out of the room. Rory shook her head. With Tristan here, this year was sure to give her a headache. 


	7. Follow Your Own Advice

okay, here's the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 6:  
Max crushed his lips over hers. He sucked her lower lip into his mouth, nipping at it occasionally. He felt her resistance at first, before her senses kicked in and she responded, letting a soft moan into his mouth. Taking it as the signal he wanted, he traced his tongue over her lips until she opened for him.  
He plunged in, taking and demanding all of her. He explored every inch of her delectable mouth. He searched every secret and crevice her mouth had to offer. `His hands were like steel around her face, giving her no room to pull away. She didn't seem to want to pull away either. In fact she stepped closer, fisting her small hands in his shirt.  
Suddenly, it was as if her mind kicked in again and her fist went flat and she shoved her away from her, hard. They broke apart, both breathing hard. Her eyes smoldered with unsurpressed fury, while his eyes smoldered with want and desire.  
"How dare you?!" She sputtered, covering her mouth with her hand. "You Son of a Bitch!"  
"Oh relax! You weren't doing much to stop it for awhile there." He smirked delightedly at her.  
"You Bastard!" She wiped her mouth in disgust. "For awhile there, I thought you were Kevin!" She spun on her heel and ran off, leaving her departing words like daggers in his heart.  
He shoved his hands in his pockets and shook his head in shame. Damn it! He had finally kissed the girl and he had been slapped with her words. Worst of all, she only seemed to hate him more, while he was left wanting her more. He had to fix this, the question is, how?  
  
Rory was back on the couch with her book, when Kasey stormed in, looking like a pissed off supermodel. 'Even red in the face angry she looks good. Some girls just have all the luck.' She thought dryly, placing her book down on the coffee table, she looked expectantly at her roomate.  
"I've been violated!" Kasey threw hands up in the air, plopping down, not so gracefully, on the couch. "Son of a Bitch!" She cursed. Her eyes flashed fire and Rory knew she was a force to be reckoned with. She pitied whoever she was pissed at.  
"What happened?" Rory asked, turning to face her distressed roomate. "Who violated you?"  
"Maxacvier Knightly, the Bastard!" She shoved her fingers through her hair violently. "It's bad enough that he was at the Fountian and had to interfere with my business, but then, after he drags me outside, we get into this childish argument because let's face it, he's childish!"  
"Sweetie, get to the point, so I can hate him too." Rory coaxed gently, smiling slightly, when her friend did.  
"The idiot kissed me!"  
"What?!"  
"He kissed me! I'm not talking chaste kiss, I'm talking full on French! I could have smacked him! I'm surprised I didn't. I mean, he's Max!" She shuddered.  
Rory grinned at her. "You liked it!" She accused, jumping up and down on the couch.  
"I did not!" Kasey shrieked incredulously.  
"Oh come on, admit it! Did you shove him off you imediately?" Rory flashed her another wicked grin.  
"Well, not imediately. I mean, I was stunned, but once my head kicked in, it was bye bye Max." She protested.  
"You liked it! You liked it!" Rory taunted, letting her inner Lorelai come out. "You think he's gorgeous, you want to kiss him, you want to love him, you want to hug him, you want to date him, you want to marry him." She mimicked Sandra Bullock from Miss Congeniality.  
"Rory! Shut up!" Kasey shoved the pillow over her face in humiliation. "Okay, he's a good kisser, alright? You happy?"  
"Ha! I knew you liked it!" Rory laughed gleefully, bouncing off the couch. "Kasey and Max, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage......"  
"Rory! I'm gonna kill you!" Kasey whacked her with pillow. "You definately get that from your mother!  
  
"Proud to have it!" Rory plopped down beside her friend. "Okay, okay. So, you liked it, but at the same time, it grossed you out because it was Max."  
"Well, yeah." Kasey shrugged exasperately. "But, there is no way there's room for a relationship here. He's a self-absorbed jerk and he chose popularity over me once. What's to say he won't choose something else over me this time."  
"Maybe he realized what a big mistake he made and he wants to fix it. I bet you he's matured, Kase. I mean, he's not the Spawn of Satan."  
"No, that would be Tristan's title, now wouldn't it?" Kasey teased, effectively changing the subject.  
Rory groaned and buried her face in a pillow. "Ugh, don't remind me. He was here earlier. Talk about annoying."  
"Rory, can I ask you a personal question?"  
"Sure, shoot."  
"You said you two kissed at that party. Did you like it?"  
"Well, kinda. It wasn't a bad kiss, it was just at the wrong time."  
"You did say he started to change around you right? Became nicer?"  
"Yes, but he screwed it up before the change really got to take place. I really believed he'd get better."  
"Maybe he did, Rory. You two haven't seen each other in two years. That can change a person. He just found it easier to be his oldself around you to hide his insecurities. Be paitent with him. He'll show the change when he's ready."  
"You know, for someone who could make a living as a shrink, you could follow your own advice." Rory pointed out.  
"Nuh uh, you don't know Tristan as well as I know Max. Max will always be a jerk." Kasey flung up her hands.  
"I'll make you a deal, okay?" Rory sighed. "I'll promise to give Tristan a chance and discover his new self, if you do the same for Max, deal?"  
Kasey groaned and contemplated the thought for a moment. "Fine!" They shook on it.  
"Good. Now onto a change of subject. Andy stopped by earlier." Rory inched forward, barely masking the excitement.  
"Oh?" Kasey didn't seem to catch on.  
"Well, Mara came out of her room to see who was at the door and well, Andy seemed to be flirting with her and she was flirting back!"  
Kasey let out an excited squeal, diving forward onto Rory. "Details! Details!" She demanded, as the giggling duo flopped onto the floor.  
  
Sorry about the lack of Trory. I promise to add some in the next chapter, but this one was bugging me and I liked how it came out. I hope you all did too. Remember to review or I won't update! 


	8. Don't Give Advice If You Can't Follow It...

Hey guys, thanks for the fabulous reviews! Here's your next chapter.  
  
Chapter 8:  
Tristan plopped onto his bed, watching Andy pin up some pictures on his bulletin board. There a few pictures of him, Kasey and some blonde girl, who reminded him of Rory with her complete innocent vibe. Then there were some photos of just him and the blonde, then some of Kasey and a guy with dark hair dressed in football uniform, then the blonde and another football player, who looked a lot like Kasey and then there was one photo of just Andy with a really pretty brunette with deep chocolate eyes. They were both grinning like fools in love and Andy was staring at the picture wistfully.  
"Let me guess, Ashley." He getsured to the shot, startling Andy out of his reverie. Andy nodded solemnly, not saying anything. "She really hurt you, didn't she?" Another nod.  
Tristan's heart went out to the guy. He knew what that felt like. When Rory chose Dean over him, he felt like a complete ass. "You wanna talk about it?" Andy shook his head no. Tristan watched him helplessly. What could he do to get this guy to talk? Then it came to him as soon as he thought of the question, Kasey.  
He left Andy alone in the room and dialed Rory's room. Maybe Kasey was back by now. Rory picked up at the thrid ring. "Hello?" She sounded almost breathless.  
"Hello Mary." He couldn't help, but smirk, even though she couldn't see him.  
"Bible Boy." She replied. "What can I do for you?"  
"A lot of things, but at the moment, I need to talk to Kasey." Tristan looked up as Max entered the room.  
"Hello?" Kasey's voice sounded slightly confused, as she spoke into the reciever.  
"Hi Kasey, this is Tristan Dugrey, I'm Andy's roomate. We didn't get properly introduced." Max's head shot up the mintute Kasey's name escaped his lips.  
"Yes, but I hardly find that reason for a phone call. Is something wrong?" Her voice imediately filled with concern "Is Andy okay?"  
"He's in some sort of daze. He was looking at pictures and I can't get him to say anything. I was hoping you could." He heard her sigh on the other end, then some muffled conversation, before she answered. "Give me two minutes." With that she hung up.  
"What was that about?" Max asked, frowning at him.  
"Andy, he's moping again. I was hoping Kasey could perk him up." Tristan wasn't lost on the way Max's eyes lit up at the mention of her name. Maybe there was more to Mr. Knightly than meets the eye. "She's really hot, you know." He smirked, watching Max's eyes smolder slightly.  
"Yeah, so what?" He snapped, plopping down on the couch.  
"Nothing. I was just thinking of asking her out." Tristan grinned evilly, as Max's eyes widened and he sprung around to face him.  
"No!" He said, before he could stop himself.  
"Ah!" Tristan chuckled. "I was joking. You, however, like her, don't you."  
"What makes you say that?" Max answered tightly.  
"Your eyes and you just said no, when I told you I was going to ask her out." Tristan sat down beside him.  
"Alright, alright." Max fisted his hands in his hair. "Busted."  
"Just a word of advice, you never get the girl, when you continue to piss her off."  
"You think I don't know that."  
"Well, why do you continue to do it, then."  
"I could point the same question to you about that Rory chick."  
"Don't call her that!"  
"You call her Mary."  
"That's not a degrating nickname."  
"No, it's just stereotypical."  
"Oh shut up!"  
"Don't give advice when you can't follow it yourself."  
"Then tell you what. You promise to be civil to Kasey and I'll promise to follow my own advice."  
"Deal."  
"Good." Tristan nodded, just as there was a knock on the door. He leapt up and opened it, to reveal a worried looking Kasey and Rory right behind her.  
Kasey brushed past him and immediately went into his and Andy's room. Rory, however, looked up at him, as if daring him to say something.  
"Come on in, Mar....., I mean Rory."  
"Oh wow, he actually remembered my name."  
"I remember a lot of things. You remember Max, right?"  
"Vaguely. I mostly know of him from what Kasey told me."  
"What did she say about me?" Max perked up.  
"Can't tell."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't use that kind of language." Rory smirked, while Tristan howled with laughter. That was a good one.  
"Yeah, and I bet Rory has such nice things to say about you, Dugrey!" Max shot back.  
Tristan stopped laughing immediately and glared at his suitemate. "Shut up, Knightly."  
"Right back atcha!" Max stood and entered his own room.  
"Nice guy, huh?" Tristan turned his attention back to Rory.  
"Obviously he didn't tell you what happened earlier." Rory raised her eyebrows in his direction.  
"What happened earlier?"  
"He kissed her."  
"Kissed who?"  
"Who do you think?"  
"Kasey! He kissed Kasey?" He whispered, his eyes widened with surprise.  
Rory nodded. "She came home screaming about it."  
"Whoa, dead man walking." Tristan stared at Max's closed door. "No wonder he was in such a fantastic mood." He commented dryly.  
"So, what did you think of Andy and Mara?" Rory swiftly changed the subject.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Are you telling me you missed their low key flirting?"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, they were. Kasey's absolutely pysched."  
"Well, so am I. Poor guy is an absolute wreck over that Ashley girl."  
"Can you blame him?"  
"Not really. That's a pretty crummy way to break up with someone."  
"I agree."  
"I think that's the first time we've ever agreed on something." Tristan grinned at her, all traces of his familiar smirk gone.  
"I guess it is." Okay guys. Sorry it took so long for me to update, but the Holidays are really busy at my house. You know the drill. Review if you want an update. 


	9. What Is The Point Because I'm Extremely ...

Chapter 9:  
Kasey sat cross legged on Tristan's bed, as she watched Andy stare forlornly at the photos. She had yet to say anything. She just entered the room and sat down. Andy had barely signified that he knew she was there, much less said anything. Yet, she waited patiently. She had done this most of the summer.  
"Christ, I can't seem to get over her. It's like she haunts me, everywhere I go." Andy finally mumbled, playing with the edge of his comforter.  
Kasey smiled, all it took was a little patience. "I know that this has been hard for you and Ashley is my best friend, but I don't think she deserves your love anymore, Andy."  
Andy looked at her for this first time that night, his eyes wide with surprise. "Why would you say that?!"  
"Because, if she was stupid enough to let you go, then she doesn't deserve your love. You're an incredible guy, Andy. One of my best friends and I hate that she hurt you. It makes me so mad I want to scream sometimes because I hate seeing you like this. I miss the Andy I first met. The goofy guy that could always make me laugh and cheer me up no matter how bad things got. I know that it's selfish of me to tell you to get over it, but I need you to, Andy." She moved across the room and sat next to him, taking his larger hand in hers. "I need you here with me."  
"I'm right here with you. I didn't go anywhere." He looked at her surprised.  
"Physically, yes, you are here with me, but not mentally or emotionally for that matter and I need all of you." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze.  
"I'm right here, damn it!" He growled, burying his face his other hand.  
"She's only haunting you because you are letting her, Andy. That's why you are not here with me."  
"Kasey, I don't know how to get to you." He whimpered. "I'm sick of feeling this weak, lost and confused."  
"It's going to take time, Andy. Baby steps." She stood and moved over to his bulletin board. "We'll start by removing all reminders of her." She pulled the picture of him and Ashley off.  
"You mean get rid of them?"  
"No, just hide them somewhere where they aren't so painfully obvious. Here." Kasey tossed the picture in an empty shoebox she found on the floor. "Put everything in this room, barring anything that's Tristan's, that reminds you of Ashely in this box."  
Andy stood up and moved over to his dresser. He opened the top drawer and handed Kasey a bottle of shampoo, that Ashley sometimes used. Then he pulled out the bracelet andy had given Ashley for their one year anniversary. He proceeded to give her all the presents that he had given Ashely because ashley had given them back to him. Kasey filled up the box and then shoved it underneath his bed.  
"See, you have the stuff, so in the future you can look back on this with fond memories, after you are over her, but for now, it's hidden from you." Kasey straightened and walked over to her friend. "See, I can feel you coming back to me already."  
Andy looked at her somberly for a moment, before pulling her into a hug. "I don't know what I did to deserve you."  
"You're just you, Andy." She replied, placing a kiss on his cheek. "So, what did you think of Mara?"  
"Your other suitemate?" He asked.  
"No, the tooth fairy, of course my other suitemate you idiot!"  
"That wasn't very nice."  
"Deal with it." She grinned.  
He chuckled and let her go. "She's cute, kind shy though."  
"Opposite from Ash."  
"Yeah, she is."  
"So?"  
"So what?"  
"Do you like her?" Kasey danced from what foot to the other in anticipation.  
"You mean like ask her out like her?"  
"DUH!!!"  
"Chill Pysho." Andy teased, smiling again. "Yeah, she's alright."  
"Do it! Ask her out. Another step in your 'Get Over Ash' plan. Start as a friends thing and let it escalalte from there. Who nkows, you could end up really liking her." Kasey encouraged, smiling brightly.  
"What about you? You haven't found someone yet."  
"Hello, first day here. Didn't have any classes to meet other guys yet."  
"What about Tristan?" He suggested.  
"Very good looking, but he's off limits. Did you not see the vibe he and Rory have?" Kasey pointed out. "They have history and things are about to get interesting between those two. I can feel it."  
"Dare I say it, but what about Max?"  
"You're joking right? He made our lives a living hell in highschool."  
"So, we're not in highschool anymore. He could have changed."  
"Promise not to yell?"  
"What?"  
"He kissed me tonight."  
"WHAT!"  
"Ssh! I said don't yell."  
"He kissed you?"  
"Yeah."  
"Did you slap him?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Weren't you just encouraging me to date him a minute ago?"  
"That's beside the point."  
"Okay then, what is the point, because I'm extremely lost here." She shrugged, confused.  
"Max Knightly kissed you."  
"I know, I played a role in that."  
"Shut up, Kasey. I'm serious."  
"So am I."  
"Your impossible."  
"I know. You confused me, now it's my turn."  
"Bite me."  
"Maybe later."  
"I wasn't being literal."  
"I thought you were."  
"Shut up!" Andy shook his head and laughed.  
"Ha! My mission is complete."  
"What?"  
"My mission was to start you on getting over, Ash and make you laugh tonight."  
"Oh."  
"So, I'm out then. I'm sleepy." Kasey stifled a yawn.  
"Come on, I'll walk you." Andy slung his arm around her shoulders. "You know, you're not so bad when you're quiet."  
Kasey groaned. "Hark, I hear the sounds of Andy coming back."  
"You shoudl be happy then."  
She rolled her eyes. "Home, Jeeves."  
"Yes, Miss Daisy." Sorry guys, promise, the next chappie will be all Trory, but I wanted to bring Andy into the story a little more. I may have made him a bit pathetic in the beginning of this chapter, but that can be fixed easily. Review if you want more! 


	10. It's What You Love Most About Me

Chapter 10:  
Coffee was the only thing on Rory's mind at the moment. After a literature class like she just had, she needed it. She had just spent the last hour arguing over one of Hemmingway's novels and unfortunately, that came with reminders of Jess. Damn, she needed coffee and bad.  
'Ha! Sucess!' Rory thought, as she spied a coffee shop not too far from where she was. 'Thank the Coffee Gods.' She entered the shop, the heavenly scent already calming her frazzled brain.  
"Hi. Welcome to On The Go, what can I getcha?" The attractive counter guy stopped cleaning and greeted her with a smile.  
"The largest cup of coffee you can get me." Rory replied, returning his smile, before placing her books on an empty table.  
"Rough day?" He asked, moving to get the coffee she ordered.  
"You have no idea." Rory pulled a five from her purse and slapped it on the counter.  
"Wanna talk about it?" He offered, handing her a steaming cup full of The Elixer Of Life.  
"Not really, it's too complicated, but thank you anyways." She smiled at him. "I'm Rory Gilmore."  
"Jake Patterson." He replied, holding his hand out to shake. "And, don't worry about it. It's not like it's that busy in here anyway."  
She shook his hand lightly. "Still, you know nothing about me and were willing to listen to me ramble on about my problems."  
"Any guy would be willing to listen to a pretty girl's problems, Mary." An annoyingly familiar voice interupted from behind her. "It's one way we get girls to talk to us."  
She rolled her eyes and took and appreciative sip of her coffee. "Well, you would know Bible Boy. I mean, why else would any sane person go out with you."  
Jake chuckled at her remark, while Tristan just smirked at her. "Oh, you know you want me, Mary."  
Rory through her hands up into the air and rolled her eyes. "Yes Tristan, your arrogance is just such a turn on. It makes you impossible to resist."  
"Glad you're finally admitting the truth." Tristan smirked, yet again.  
Rory took her change from Jake and returned to the table. "Did anyone ever tell you how annoying you are?" To her dismay, Tristan followed.  
"Yes, you did, many times." He dropped into the chair across from her. "It's what you love most about me."  
"Tris, would you cut it out. I'm so not in the mood for bantering right now. I did enough of that in my Lit. Class. I've got enough on my plate right now without you adding to it."  
"Hey." He reached across the table and grasped her hand in his, all traces of his smirk had disappeared. "Everything okay?"  
"Yeah, it's nothing big or important. I jst shouldn't let it get to me." Rory sighed and took another sip of the heavenly liquid.  
"It's got to be pretty big and important to have upset you so much." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze of comfort. "Tell me what you're letting get to you."  
"It's nothing, really. We were having a debate on a Hemmingway novel in Lit. class today and it just brought me back to Jess. He had always liked Hemmingway, even though I didn't." She looked down at her shoes, as if suddenly finding them fascinating.  
Tristan removed his hand from Rory's and replaced it under her chin. "He really hurt you, didn't he?" It was more of a statement or observation than a question.  
Rory, however, found herself lost in those sapphire blue eyes. She could lie to him now, even if she wanted to. "Yes, he did. More than Dean ever did and more than you did."  
Those eyes widened in surprise. "What do you mean by that?"  
"It hurt me, when you left the way you did." Her gaze darted away from his. "I don't how or why, but you did. But, Jess, he was different. He.........." She trailed off and began to pick at her nails.  
"All I've ever seemed to do was hurt you." Tristan sighed.  
"No, I didn't mean it like that. I think in some bizarre way, I returned your feelings, I just didn't want to. After awhile, especially during the Jess and Dean fiasco, I thought of you a lot. I needed you there, whether it was to create an alternative or just to be my Knight in Shining Armor, I needed you and you weren't there. I think that's what hurt the most. I didn't want to admit it. I didn't want the feelings, but you can't choose who you like. It just happens."  
"Are you telling me, that you did like me?" Tristan refused to let his hopes rise, in fear that they would get crushed again.  
"Yes, that's what I'm telling you. I fought it tooth and nail, but there was always something between us, Tristan. Whether it was just friendly banter at first, that escalated into attraction, but something triggered in that kiss we shared and it scared the hell out of me."  
"Why?" Was his response.  
"Because you were a Player, Tristan and I didn't want to be another notch on your bedpost. I wanted you to be an actual boyfriend and I knew that at that time, you couldn't be one. You were a rebel and enjoyed being one. That's why I fought it, that's why I stayed with Dean. It took me three years to figure it out, but I did."  
"God, why do you keep doing this to me?" Tristan groaned, leaning back in his chair.  
"Doing what?" She asked surprised.  
"I could have been that boyfriend you wanted, Mary. I wanted to be, but you pushed me away. Whenever I'm around you, the world stops and my emotions go on the fritz. I would have turned my back on my old life, but you awoke something in me that I didn't know was there. You think that you were the only one scared? Or hurt? I got hurt too, Rory." Tristan sighed exasperately. "You consumed my every waking thought in military school and it took me a long time to get over it. I thought here, I'd have a fresh startm find a new girl and be the man you would have wanted me to be, but then you walked into my suite and threw my world askew. It's not fair."  
"I told you, I didn't ask for this, Tristan. I also didn't ask for your feelings, but I got them anyway. I liked you too and I didn't want to, but I did. We're both at fault here." She sighed and buried her face in her hands. "I want this to stop. All this inner turmoil over what could have been. I just want to live in the now!"  
Tristan looked up at her, as if he were pondering something. "Then, if we're living in the now, Ms. Gilmore, I'd like to ask you out on a date for Friday night."  
"What?!"  
  
Oh, I'm so mean to leave it there, but don't worry. I'll update as soon as you all press that little button on the bottom left corner on your screen. I moved the troryness a little further along than I intended, but all in fairness, I like how this chapter came out. I'll add some more Troy and some other romance next chapter cause Kasey and Max are going to have a confrontation, cough, cough lol. Keep on reading! 


	11. Starting Over

Chapter 11:  
Max jogged down the stairs, hoping to get to his first class early today. He hadn't slept too well last night. His mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of kissing Kasey again and could you blame him? She was a damn good kisser and one hell of a girl. He should than his lucky stars she should even look his way after what he did, even though all he got were glances of loathing and a little bit of hurt.  
He slowed his pace once he reached the creative writing class, before a sight made him stop completely (three guesses what, lol). Kasey. God, was she gorgeous, just standing outside the door, reading the notices on the bulletin board. Her books hugged tightly to her chest. He suddenly felt overcome with a sense of Deja-vu. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Have a good first day, Max. try to make some friends." Mrs. Knightly said through the rolled down window, as Max climbed out of the car. "I'll see you later, love you!" With that she was off, leaving him to face this hell alone.  
New Haven Highschool, it looked like a damn prison. Students milled around the courtyard, talking about their plans for the weekend or the latest gossip on who was with who.  
Max sighed and made his way through the crowd, looking for someone who looked friendly enough to approach. It wasn't until he got inside that his gaze fell on a girl reading the bulletin board down the hall.  
God, was she pretty. She was alone, reading notices on the bulletin board, her books hugged tightly to her chest. She bit her bottom lip and smiled secretively. Her hair was a soft golden brown, pulled up into an elegant french twist. She was wearing a white tank top and denim miniskirt with brown heeled sandals on her feet. At black choker with a butterfly hanging off of it wrapped around her neck. Her eyes were the most expressive brown he had ever seen.  
Mustering up all of his courage, he approached. Max was a shy guy by nature and if you asked him to talk to a pretty girl, like this one, he'd usually end up stuttering like an idiot. "Excuse me?" He asked, trying to keep his voice from wavering.  
Her gaze turned from the bulletin board to his own eyes and he felt at loss for words already. "Hi." She greeted him with a smile, that literally sucked the air from him.  
"I'm-m-m, um, new-w-w here. C-c-could you p-p-point me in th-the direction of the g-g-g-guidance of-f-fices?" He managed to stutter out, internally berating himself for being such an idiot.  
She smiled warmly at him. "Not a problem. I'm Kasey. Kasey Saunders." She shifted her books to one hand and held her other hand out.  
Max shook it and felt warmth flood through his veins at the touch. "M- m-maxacvier Knightly." He answered. "You can just call me, M-max, th- though." Good, less stuttering that time.  
"Welcome to New Haven, Max. You have an interesting name." She turned and looped her arm through his, leading him down the hall. "Come on, I'll take you to Guidance." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ms. Leah, the secretary had given him his schedule later and to his delight, asked Kasey to show him around. So for the rest of that day, he had spent with Kasey. She had introduced him to her friends and accepted him into her life.  
Max was suddenly struck with a brilliant idea. He took a deep breath and approached her. "Excuse me?" He asked, trying to sound confident.  
She gaze turned from the bulletin board to his own and she frowned. "What do you want, Max?"  
"I'm new here. Could you please point me in the direction of the Guidance offices?" He asked, sucking in another deep breath of nervousness.  
Her expression went from annoyed to blank, then surprise. He could have sworn he saw a smile curve those oh so kissable lips. "What?"  
"Think of it as a way of starting over. I don't want things to be hostile between us anymore. Seeing as seeing each other is unavoidable, we have too many friends in common and it looks like we have the same class together." He shrugged. "I just want to start over and put highschool behind us."  
She seemed to contemplate the idea. "And this is just supposed to make all of our issues go away?"  
"No, but it's a start. What do you say, Kase?" Max shifted nervously from foot to foot. "We began dealing with it already. This is our chance to become friends again."  
She stared at him hard for a moment, before a smll smill curved her lips. "Not a problem. I'm Kasey. Kasey Saunders." She shifted her books from one hand and held her other hand out.  
Max shook it and felt that same warmth flow through his veins again. "Maxacvier Knightly. You can just call me Max, though."'  
"Welcome to Yale, Max." She grinned, looping her arm through his. "Come on, let's get a seat for class." Together, they walked into the classroom. Max felt like a whole new man and he thanked the Gods for giving him this second chance.  
  
"What?!"  
"I'd like to take you on a date for Friday night?" Tristan repeated, a knowing smile crossed his handsome face. He loved watching her squirm.  
"A date?" She asked, completely thrown off guard.  
"Yes Mary, a date." He teased. "Look, we both screwed up in highschool. with all that drama and collective crap going on and around us, there was no way a relationship could have worked, no matter how much we wanted it too, but our feelings have not really change. There's no chiltonites here to stop us, no Bagboy, no pyscho Paris, just you and me, in this crazy new world. Think of this as our second chance or our way of starting over, whatever. All I know is we'd be stupid not to take it."  
"You're serious?" She asked, contemplating the thought.  
"Yes Mary." He nodded. "I think we can make this work this time. I've wanted this the minute since you walked into the classroom sophmore year and I dubbed you Mary."  
"Well, who am I to tempt fate?" She joked, sipping her coffee. "You really think we'll make it work this time."  
"I'm almost positive. I loved you, love you. That's all that matters, for now." He nodded, assuring that this would work.  
"Then, I guess you've got yourself a date for Friday night, Mr. Dugrey." Rory nodded her head in agreement.  
"Great. I'll pick you up at seven?" He asked, feeling happier than he had in a long time.  
"Seven works for me." She agreed with a nod.  
  
Andy jogged down the steps to Kasey's suite, hoping she hadn't left for class already. He really wanted to talk to her. He had woken up this morning and felt better than he had all summer. She was right, it was time to come back to her.  
He knocked on her door, praying that she was home. Mara opened the door a few seconds later. "Hey Mara." He greeted her with his trademark, Goofy-Andy, grin. "Is Kasey around, by any chance?"  
"Um, no. She left fifteen minutes ago for her creative writing class." She answered shyly, smiling lsightly at him.  
Okay, Kasey was right. He had to get back into dating sometime and why nto have it be a girl who wasn't going to break his heart. "Hey Mara, do you have a boyfriend?" He asked.  
She blushed. "No." She answered softy, pushing strands of her long mousy brown hair behind her ear.  
"Well, would you consider going out with me on Friday, for dinner and a movie? We could get to know each other better." He took the plunge.  
"But, aren't you and Kasey......." She trailed off with a gesture of her hand.  
"Oh no. Just friends." Andy chuckled. "Okay, I'll admit i had a crush on her freshman year, when she was the head cheerleader and I was the class clown, but we're just friends."  
"Oh." She said, playing with the ends of her hair.  
"So, you interested?" He asked.  
"Um," She looked nervous. "Alright." She finally agreed, blushing pink again.  
"Cool. I'll pick you up at seven?" He asked, feeling excited for the first time in awhile.  
"Seven's fine. I'll be here." She answered, looking down at the ground.  
"It's one date, Mara. Trust me, we'll have fun." Andy assured her with a smile. "Look, I've got to go to class, but I'll talk to you later!" He turned and jogged off again, humming under his breath. Oh yes, today would be the start of better days. 


	12. Insanity And A Look Into The Past

Hey guys, I'm really sorry that I took so long to update, but with midterms and all these projects my teachers shoved at us for the end of this term, I haven't had time to look at my computer, much less type on it, but it's a new term now, so things have slowed down and I should be able to update more frequently. You all have no idea how badly I've wanted to update, but my parent's are really strict when it comes to grades, so I've been busy. Anyways, I'm back and I won't hold you up further from the story.  
  
Chapter 12: Insanity and a look into the past  
  
"A date?" Kasey eyed her pacing roommate in amusement. "With the aforementioned Spawn of Satan?" She shoveled another bite of cookie dough fudge mint chip icecream in her mouth, trying not to laugh at Rory's behaviour.  
  
"I've gone insane, haven't I?" Rory flung her hands up in the air. "You should lock me in the nuthouse and throw away the key because I just accepted a date with Tristan Dugrey."  
  
Kasey chuckled and scootd over on the couch, as Rory plopped, rather ungracefully beside her. "I'd be a hypocrite if I did so." She handed Rory the ice cream and tucked her knees up to her chest.  
  
"Why would you be a hypocrite?" Rory mumbled around a mouthful of ice cream, staring at her friend inquisitively.  
  
"Because I'm starting a new friendship with Max. We're going to startover, as he says." Kasey shook her head. "So, I should be locked up right beside you."  
  
"At least you didn't accept going on a date with him." Rory pointed out. "I did, so I'm more insane than you are."  
  
"True, but I just as open to getting hurt again, like you are. Max and I never had a date, yet he was still able to hurt me like he did." Kasey sighed. "I really don't want to get hurt again, but when he talked to me about it today, something just told me to agree with him, that this is somethinh I should do."  
  
"Yeah, it was the same with Tristan. Something just said, 'say yes'. So I did, but like you, I don't want to get hurt again. It took me awhile to get over his departure, even though I hid it well. I disguised it behind a crush on Jess."  
  
"So you really didn't like Jess like that?" Kasey raised her eyebrows at her friend.  
  
"No. I did like Jess, I really did. I may have even loved him, but I also channeled that hurt and want for Tristan into my crush, making it more powerful than it should have been. That's one of the main reasons I left Dean for Jess. It was easy for me because just had that same 'Bad Boy' exterior and that 'Rebel without a Cause' attitude. My crush on Jess shouldn't have escalated as far as it did, but because I saw some Tristan in him, it was easy to channel my want for Tristan with my want for Jess, making it ten times what I felt for Dean."  
  
"Oh." Kasey nodded with understanding. "That's not that much different from what happened with me. Max had been shy and sweet when I met him. So when he hurt me like that, I found someone who was the exact oppostie of what he had been, unlike you who went for the same as Tristan. Kevin was the local 'Bad Boy'. I don't what drew me to him at first, amybe it was the smokey grey eyes, very unlike Max's green eyes, or maybe it was the sandy brown hair that fell a little longer than Max's. Anyway, it wasn;t the first time I saw him before, but after the hurt from Max, he seemed almost alluring. He wasn't shy and sweet, but rough and dangerous and that was what got to me in the end. I did love Kevin, I'm not sure I wanted to, but I did. Thinking back on it now, I wasn't sure if it was as strong as what I felt for Max, but it was strong enough at the time."  
  
She looked up and noticed Rory listening with rapt attention. It was good to get this off her chest. "The break-up was brutal. I never let anyone know how much it hurt because Ashley had dumped Andy as well and he needed me. I spent most of my time consoling him, but at night, when I was alone, I let it take its toll on me. It was like Max all over again. I cried myself to sleep every night this summer." Kasey felt tears prick at her eyes, but she made no move to stop them. "Losing Kevin on top of losing Max was pretty heavy, I thought it would be the end of me. Trusting Max again isn't going to come easy, it'll be really hard to let him back in, especially when I've got these walls built up as defenses. I'm terified that he's going to break them down and I don't want him too. I don't want to go through that again." The tears were coming now, pouring like streams down her face.  
  
"Oh Kasey." Rory put the ice creams aside and reached forward to hug her. Kasey didn't hesitate in returning the hug.  
  
"I can't let him do it. I can't love someone again. I just can't." She shook her head and buried it into Rory's shoulder. "Because with Max it will be the end of me. If I open up to him again and he hurts me, I'm not going to get over it this time. I'm not going survive it."  
  
"Yes, you will and you can open up again. You have to, otherwise you'll be this miserable, bitter old woman." Rory stroked her hair. "I know it's hard to believe, but there's this major chance that Max has changed and he's not this egotiscal, self-absorbed jerk."  
  
Whoo, that wasn't really meant to be an angsty chapter, but it turned out that way. I kinda like it. It takes a look inside Kasey's past and her fears with what'll happen with Max now and I got to exploit Kevin a bit. I also got to give my take on Rory's relationship with Jess. Anyway, tell me what you think, so I can post the next chapter for you wonderful people. 


	13. Kasey Is An Angel

Chapter 13:  
  
Max sat on the couch in the suite, his pencil scratching away intently at the sketch that was just started to form. Although Max loved writing, sketching came as naturally to him as breathing. Whatever he was thinking managed to make its way into a form on a piece of paper. All through highschool he had doodled on the edges of his notebooks and needless to say, Kasey managed to come into one sketch or another. It made not have been her persay, though there were many drawings of her, but it had something to do with her, something with her essence in it.  
  
This sketch, like all the others, was from memory. Max had managed to capture her head tipped back as she laughed, her lips curved into a brilliant smile, her eyes held more magic and light in them than usual, her loose hair spilled artfully past her ears and framed her face gently. She was beautiful. 'The first sketch,' Max mused 'that actually did her justice.' Unlike his other drawings of her, this one was recent, this sketch was from the memory of the creative writing class that they just had today.  
  
"Man, you should be a freak'n artist." A voice said from over his shoulder, Max jumped, not realizing that anyone was there. "I mean really, that sketch looks exactly like her. It could be a photograph." Andy moved from beside the couch to sit beside him.  
  
"I didn't realize anyone was around." Max said dumbly, knowing he was in hot water.  
  
But, Andy didn't do anything, but take the sketch from his hands for a closer look. "Yeah, tris and I were in the other room, studying. I came out for food." Andy replied, still studying the sketch. "Damn Knightly, this is really good."  
  
"What's really good?" Tristan asked, coming out of the room he shared with Andy. Max leapt forward to hide the sketch, but Andy took it out of reach.  
  
"Check out Michaelangelo." Andy teased, handing the sketch to Tristan, who's eyes widened when he looked at it.  
  
"Dam, I mean Damn. Is this Kasey?" Tristan turned his gaze to Max, who was, to everyone's surprise, blushing. (aww, isn't he so cute?)  
  
"Yeah." He hung his head to hide his red face, praying they didn't start making fun of him.  
  
"My God! If I wasn't so hung up on Mary, you'd have some competition here, Knightly. You made her gorgeous." Tristan shook his head and smiled.  
  
"She's always gorgeous." Max's head snapped back up. "I had nothing to do with it."  
  
"I didn't say she wasn't, but this picture portrays the way you see her Max. Almost as if she's too beautiful to be human, like she's an Angel. That's what I meant." Tristan explained, handing the sketch back to him.  
  
"Kasey is an Angel and I'm the Devil that screwed it up." Max laughed bitterly. "Thankfully, she's giving me a chance at the whole friends thing."  
  
"That would make me your son." Tristan chuckled.  
  
"What?" Both Andy and Max turned to him in bewilderment.  
  
"You said you were the Devil that screwed it up. Rory calls me the Spawn of Satan." He explained.  
  
Max rolled his eyes. "You're whipped."  
  
"At least I'm not sketching her yet." Tristan shot back with a smirk.  
  
"Tushai!"(sp?) Max pretended to tip his hat at him, before standing up. "I'll catch you guys later. Oh, and congrats on getting your dates for Friday, the walls are paperthin." Max headed into his room and shut the door behind him.  
  
His roomate hadn't returned home that much since the first night. Ben was one crazy party animal, one Max was sure he wanted no part of. No loss on him. Max liked having the room to himself most of the time.  
  
Max searched his desk until he found a familiar brown folder. Inside were all his sketches of Kasey, from his first memory of her up to Graduation. Now he placed his first college memory of her in the folder and smiled to himself. Tristan was not the only one whipped. Yup, big bad Maxacvier Knightly was in love with sweet charming Kasey Saunders. He was crazy about her, no doubt about it.  
  
I know that chapter was rather uneventful, but I wanted to delve a little bit into Max's character, but not so much as to take out the mystery and allure I've kind of created around him. Don't worry people, the romance is coming up in the next few chapters. We've got Troryness and AndyMaraness and don't think things are smooth sailing from here on out for Kasey and Max, nope, they've got a lot of old wounds to rip open again and let them heal fresh. So, keep on reviewing so I can keep on posting. 


	14. Getting Ready

Chapter 14:  
  
Rory sighed exasperately. She had never had this problem before. She normally didn't care, but this time, something was telling her to prepare herself for this and to arm herself as best as possible. "Kasey!" She yelled, hoping her roommate knew what to do.  
  
"What's up, Chica?" Kasey poked her head in the room. Rory envied her, her hair was pulled up into a rather messy bun and she wore a grey tanktop and sweats, yet, she still managed to look like a fashion statement.  
  
"I have no idea what to wear?" Rory moaned. "I'm starting to sound like some Bimbo, but Tristan said it was a surprise, so I don't know if I should dress casual or fancy. I've never had this problem before. With Jess and Dean, I never cared how I looked, but with Tristan it's different. Maybe it's because he used to be a playboy and looks matter to him."  
  
"Or, maybe it's because you really like him and want to say hey, look at me, your hot sexy date!" Kasey grinned teasingly. "Okay, we just need to find something that could pass as fancy, but can still look casual. I'm thinking a dress."  
  
"Okay." Rory nodded. "Which one?"  
  
Kasey moved in to inspect her closet. "Hmmm." Then she moved to her own and rifled through her own dresses. "Perfect." She pulled out a silvery looking dress, that fell to her knees and had excess material at the top, that hung over the neckline, the straps were spagetti straps and it shimered with each movement.  
  
"It's beautiful, but I don't think it'll pass for casual." Rory moved forward and ran the sleek material through her fingers.  
  
"I know." Kasey said with a mischievious grin. "But, I talked to Andy and Max about tonight, so I just happen to know where you are going."  
  
"What?!" Rory stared at her roommate in disbelief. "You have to tell me."  
  
"No way, that would ruin the surprise." Kasey handed her the dress and the matching silver sandal heels. "Go put the dress on and meet me in the bathroom. I'm helping Mara get ready, might as well finish helping you too."  
  
Rory shook her head at her roommate's departure. How could Kasey know and not her! That wasn't fair, she wasn't even going on a date tonight. Ugh, Tristan better have something planned worth all this or he would really have to work to get a second date.  
  
Rory slipped the dress and shoes on and marveled at it. Kasey had been right, it was perfect. It hugged her in all the right places and flowed outwards gently at the hips, leaving some to the imagination. The strappy sandal heels made her legs seem longer and completed the outfit. Kasey was getting major points for this dress. She grinned and entering the bathroom, the same time as Mara did.  
  
Mara was dressed way more casual, a denim miniskirt and a pink peasant blouse, she even wore delicate pink sandals to match the top. She looked rather nervous, but she sat on the two chairs that had been dragged inside. Rory sat next to her and Kasey came in hefting a bag full of hair and make-up supplies.  
  
"Never, ever be best friends with a cheerleader. I never use this stuff and managed to buy it on a shopping trip with her." Kasey placed the bag down and turned back towards the girls. "Okay, Mara, I'm going to curl your hair, making it a bit more wavy than it already is, then I'm going to pull half of it off your face and pin it with this pink rhinestone clip I have, it'll be perfect." Then Kasey turned to Rory. "You need a more fancy, sophisticated look. I'm thinking elegant curls, two strands pinned back off your face with some kind of silver clip, whcih I just might have in this load of junk." She gestured to the bag.  
  
"We trust you." Rory nodded. "Because for once, I'm at loss of what to do."  
  
"That's why you have me." Kasey plugged in a curling iron and a set of rollers. "I'm putting the rollers in your hair Mara because it's so long and thick, it'll take forever with the iron." Kasey tossed her a brush. "Want to get out all the tangles for me, while I start on Rory's hair?" She grinned and picked up a comb to work with Rory's new bob.  
  
Once the rollers and the iron dinged, signalling that they were hot enough. Kasey immediately set to work, rolling Mara's hair up neatly, before picking up the comb and the ron and approaching Rory. "So, are you guys nervous?" Kasey asked, twirling a stranding of Rory's hair around the iron and holding it there.  
  
"Yes." Mara squeeked, her eyes widening. "I've never been on a date before."  
  
"What!" Kasey and Rory said in unison.  
  
"I was always too busy with my studies to even bother and I was kind of a loner in school, so it wasn't like I was asked a lot. I went with my best guyfriend to both proms and he was the school nerd." Mara sighed. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do."  
  
"Show up, eat food, be yourself during conversation. Let him do him do the rest. Andy's a good guy. He'll joke a lot and be a gentleman. All you have to worry about is whether or not he'll kiss you at the end of the night and I have it on good authority that he likes you, so it's a good possiblity." Kasey smiled.  
  
"If you've had a good time and he asks you out again, then you decide if you want to do that again or not." Rory added. "At least your date isn't a concieted, cocky playboy. I'm still trying to remember why I decided to go out with him." Mara giggled.  
  
"Because playboy or not, you like him." Kasey said firmly, already curling the back of her head. "And Mara, don't worry about it. Andy's is the perfect guy to go on a first date with. He's an entertainer and he'd never push you any farther than you want to go."  
  
"You'll have a great time." Rory grinned, playing with her new curls.  
  
"You both will." Kasey agreed. "You both are going out with good guys. Granted, Tristan can seem obnoxious, but deep down he has a good heart."  
  
"How owuld you know?" Rory asked.  
  
"Because he'd have to be if he's becoming Andy's new best friend." Kasey chuckled.  
  
"So, you never told us what you plan to do tonight, all alone." Rory changed the subject. "Even Paris is going out."  
  
"Spoil myself." Kasey grinned, finishing the last of Rory's curls, before searching her bag for two clips. "Read, give myself a manicure, facial and pedicure. Catch up on my tv shows and maybe call my brother, see what he's up to."  
  
"Does your brother have a girlfriend?" Rory asked. "I mean, I haven't seen him around since our first day."  
  
Kasey grinned. "Andy's best friend, Amy and Brian have been dating since Amy, Andy and I were sophmores. I hooked them up. He was a Senior then and she had just gottne over her childhood crush on Andy. Not even I could predict it would last this long, but they're both so in love. It's hard for them now because Amy's in Washington, but she calls a lot and Brian has football to keep him busy. She'll be coming up for Thanksgiving. We're all over the moon about it."  
  
"Oh." Was all Rory managed to say.  
  
"She called me yesterday." Kasey smiled. "I miss her. I miss Ashley too, but I'm still mad about how she broke up with Andy, that was harsh, but there's nothing I can do about it. My friend Chris is going here as well, but I haven't seen him either. Brian and Andy say he's been at practice and is dating a new girl which is good. He hasn't really dated since Stacey and me."  
  
"Okay, Rory. You're done." Kasey smiled. She had done a wonderful job, her hair was perfect and her make-up light. Rory thought she looked incredible, not even her mom had done that nice of a job. "Tristan is be panting when you opne the door."  
  
"Yeah, you look great Rory." Mara added in, applying her own light make-up. Kasey had been dead on with Mara's hair as well. It really brought out her face.  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "This is it, Guys. Have fun." Kasey shooed them towards the door, grinning like an overexcited school girl. "You'll both have a blast."  
  
Ooh, cliffhanger. Well you've got to review if you want more. I wasn't really sure what to do with this chapter because I wanted to delve a little bit into Mar's character, but that's easier said than done because she's supposed to be shy. Anyway, the next two chapters will contain date night and Kasey's going to get a blast from the past, lol. So review, so I can post your next chappies. 


	15. You'll Be Fine

Okay, sorry I haven't updated this weekend, but I wasn't home because of my school's winterball and my garandmother's b-day, but I'll try to update frequently this week.  
I'd also like to address Mrs. Witter on her review. As much as I appreciate the constructive criticism, I usually welcome it, I'd like to explain somethings. Yes, I do know that Rory and Tristan are a bit ooc, but I wanted to make them fit in with my character's as well. I'm trying to make them the same, but they do have to be a bit different, as for Rory and Kasey's friendship, I didn't necessarily peg Rory for hanging out with Madeline, Louise and Paris, but she did, hell, she and Paris got to be good friends. Besides, Rory is nice and friendly with just about everyone, so I visioned Kasey and Rory's friendship just fine. As for my male oc's. I know that Max is an asshole one minute and a sensitive guy the next. Max isn't a real asshole, that's just his facade around Kasey and as for him being in love with her, it wasn't sudden, he's been in love with her since highschool, he just, like Tristan, is a jerk about it. When you see him being Mr. Sensitive it's usually in his thoughts or around Tristan because I thought they'd relate well to each other. I just threw Andy and Mara in there for Kasey's benefit and I love to write them. As for Tristan being in love with Rory, I've envisioned that since Rory's sophmore year and played it out in my head. As for the cliched coffee names, I'm sorry that it bugs you, I'll try not to use it, I just found them rather funny and can picture Lorelai and sometimes Rory saying them, anyways, now that I've explained, I'll try to fix what I can, but I kinda like this fic the way it is. Anyways, thanks for the review though, I'll defiantely keep what you said in mind and I've read a lot of the fics by those authors, I happen to like Angel Grace's work.  
  
Chapter 15:  
  
Rory took a collective breath and reached for the door handle, why was she so nervous? She had never been nervous with Dean, maybe a little with Jess, but this was ridiculous! She was a second away from trembling, very unRory like. Fortunately, Mara seemed to be in worse shape and was already picking at her nails.  
  
"Go on!" Kasey hissed from behind and Rory shot her a glare, only to discover her friend grinning cheekily at her.  
  
Rory turned the doorknob and swung it open, only it wasn't Tristan on the other side, it was Andy, looking rather handsome in a pair of khakis and black t-shirt, setting off just how light his blonde hair was.  
  
"Hey Rory. Is Mara ready?" Andy's grin was practically a carbon copy of Kasey's and that irked her a bit, but she decided to ignore it.  
  
"Yes, she is." Kasey jumped forward before she could answer. "Well, hey there Buddy, don't you look handsome and there's that smile that I've missed so much." She teased.  
  
"Very funny, you Brat." Andy shot back, but the smile hadn't vanished. Then, his gaze fell on Mara and his eyes widened in surprise, before that grin stretched even wider. "Mara, you look fabulous."  
  
"Thank you." Mara blushed a furious red and stared down at her shoes, before Kasey gave er a little nudge toward him.  
  
"Now remember what I said, and have fun." She smiled encouragingly at the shy brunette, before turning to Andy. "And you, have her home by curfew and behave, young man, or I will hunt you down and beat you with baseball bat." She said in a mock serious voice, before grinning and pointing to the door. "Now go!"  
  
"Yes Mom." Andy joked, before grasping Mara's hand. "Come on, or she'll beat with a baseball bat because I'm too slow."  
  
"Damn right, I will." Kasey called after them, before closing the door. " Is Cinderella ready for her date with Prince-not-so-Charming?" She teased.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Rory muttered.  
  
"You'll have fun, stop worrying." Kasey waved her hand around. "Trust me, if he's willing to put himself out there, than he's changed from what you've told me."  
  
"I know that, it's just, there are moments when I'm not so sure he has." Before she could continue, however, the doorbell rang again and she jumped slightly.  
  
"Come on, Ms. Jittery. Go and fetch your man." Kasey pointed to the door. "You'll be fine."  
  
"Okay." Again, Rory turned the doorknob and swung the door open, beofre her eyes bugged out of her head. Tristan always had the money to buy the fancy clothes and he usually did, but this was, well, wow. He wore blakc slacks and a baby blue dress shirt underneath a blakc sport coat, a hint of a rolex glittered on his wrist and was gelled into soft spikes, like it had been the first day she met him.  
  
"Mary, you look incredible." Tristan had actually said it without the smirk. "Stunning actually, a real eye opener."  
  
"Thanks Tristan, you don't look half bad yourself." Rory smiled warmly at him. 'Okay, no smirk, only the Mary comment, which was said affectionately, so far, no innuedos.' Rory thought.  
  
"So, are you gonna, like, leave me in peace or stand in the doorway all evening." Kasey said from her place on the couch. She was the one wearing the smirk tonight.  
  
"We're going." Rory muttered, rolling her eyes at her roommate. "Speaking of, where exactly are we going?"  
  
"Well, Ms. Gilmore, do you like to dance?" Tristan grinned, still not even a trace of his signature smirk. "Because after dinner at Che`Leon, we're going to a hot new jazz club, if you want to. I thought I'd mix it up, just a bit, plus, my father had VIP passes."  
  
"Che`Leon, that's really expensive." Rory's eyes widened. "VIP passes?"  
  
"Babe, you're dating a Dugrey now. Money ain't a problem anymore and yes, VIP passes, my father actually gave them to me, so you up for it?" Tristan laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm up for it. Bring it on, Dugrey?" Rory grabbed her purse and gave Kasey a friendly wave, before following Tristan out the door.  
  
Kasey laughed as she watched her roommate go and stretched languidly. At least Tristan kept you on your toes. Rory would be bored tonight, that was for sure.  
  
Ready for a nice warm bath she stood up and prepared to head for the bathroom, when a knock on the door interupted her. 'What now? I'm the only one here. Hmm, maybe it's Max. Andy and Tristan are both out, he could be lonely.' She thought, heading for the door.  
  
"Or, Rory forgot something." Kasey chuckled, opening the door, however, she was not prepared for who was on the other side.  
  
"Kevin?"  
  
Ooooooh, I'm so evil with that cliffy. Oh, yes, The Boogie Monster, I know, the flying blue monkey will get me for my horrible cliffy, but hey, it was a hook, huh? I bet you're all cursing me right now for leaving you there. So, review for the next chappie, so I can get to the dates and you can find out what the hell Kevin is doing at Kasey's dorm when he's supposed to be in California. Things are about to get REAL interesting. 


	16. God, She Was Screwed

Chapter 16:  
  
"So, then he said, that's fifteen dermits, Dugrey! Get washing! With your toothbrush!" Tristan cracked an irresistable grin.  
  
Rory snorted, as she placed her fork down. "Somethings never change." She joked. "You always were such a smartass, loved pissing people off, didn't you?"  
  
"Of course, Mary. There would be no fun in life if you couldn't piss people off." Tristan laughed. "It's hard to believe that I actually miss the place, not that it's better than here, by any means, but it was the first place where I could be myself, you know. I wasn't viewed as Tristan Dugrey, player extroidinare, the Hartford Socialite, the pretty, rich boy. I was just Tristan, free to be myself or reform myself, however you want to put it and I was accepted."  
  
"I'm glad." Rory took a sip of her sparkling cider. "If that's what helped make you who the man you are tonight, then I thank them."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me something, Mary?" He smirked, his eyes growing hopeful.  
  
'Funny, I used to find that name and that smirk so infuriating, but tonight, I like them both.' She thought, before placing her glass back on the table. "Yes, Tristan, I'm actually having a good time. Contrary to my belief you are quite the entertainer and you don't have to make any innuendos or twist what I say to get my attention."  
  
"But the bantering is fun. Don't tell me you don't enjoy it?" Tristan asked, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"I do, but this is a nice change. With the exception of my mother, you were the only person to ever keep up with me. Jess behind you, Dean would just give up. Paris and Lane got confused a lot of the time." I giggled. "And, Luke just looks at me as if I am mad!"  
  
"Who's Luke?" He asked, a frown marring his face.  
  
"He owns the diner in my town." She explained, before smiling at him. "He's has the hots for my Mom. He's been like a father to me." She assured him.  
  
"Oh." Tristan looked relieved. "So, did I tell you about the prank my roommate and I pulled that nearly got us back to boot camp?" He changed the subject and soon had Rory laughing again.  
  
"So, you having fun?" Andy asked, steering Mara towards The Fountain. She had been somewhat chatty during dinner, but had been silent in the car.  
  
"Yes, of course." She shift uncomfortably. "You're a funny guy, Andy."  
  
"But." Her persisted. "You've been all shy again since we got in the car. Is something wrong?"  
  
"Idon'tknowhowtodance." She mumbled incoherantly.  
  
"What?" Andy asked over the pumping music, as they entered. "I can't hear you."  
  
"I don't know how to dance!" She said louder, blushing furiously.  
  
Andy chuckled and squeeze her hand. "Don't worry about it. I'll teach you. It's not that hard once you get the hang of it. We'll wait for a more mellow song, however." He frowned, as the pumping sounds of Chingy pumped from the speakers. 'Do they ever play anything that isn't rap.' He thought, leading Mara over to a table.  
  
"That's sounds like a good idea." She nodded in agreement.  
  
"So, you've never danced before? Not even by yourself, alone in your room or something?" Andy asked, sitting opposite her.  
  
"Well, I have, but I'm not very good. I mean, I've seen Kasey dancing when she sorts her laundry. She's got rhythm and style. I could never move like she does." She replied.  
  
Andy cracked up. "That's my girl. She loves to dance. Does she really dance when sorting her laundry?"  
  
Mara giggled. "Yeah and she sings too, but she's good, so it's not like it's embaressing for her, not like it would be for me."  
  
"That's complete blackmail." Andy sat back. "Kasey's been on that dancefloor since she was fourteen, freshman in Highschool. She can tear it up out there like nobody's business. She's the one who taught me."  
  
"Really?" Mara perked up a bit. "I wanted to aske her to teach me, but I was afraid she'd just laugh at me. I mean, I'm in college and I can't dance."  
  
"Are you kidding?!" Andy exclaimed. "She'd never laugh. She'd squeal excitedly and have you dancing until you drop. Ask her later, she'd jump at the chance."  
  
"So, does that mean you're not going to teach me?" She asked.  
  
"Oh no. I'm going to teach you to hold your own. Kasey'll teach you how to move like she does." Andy shook his head. "She taught Ashley, Amy and that Twit, Stacye, before they weren't friends how to dance."  
  
"Okay, I'll do that." Mara nodded, giving him a small smile.  
  
The song swithced over to Souldecision's 'Faded' and Andy grabbed her hand. "This is more mellow. Come on, let's get started." He dragged her onto the dancefloor.  
  
"Kevin?"  
  
"Hey." Was his response. He looked same as always, same broody exterior, same stoic face. He still wore jeans, a black t-shirt and a jean jacket. His hair was still slightly on the long side, falling gently over his forehead into his eyes, same sandy brown color. It was like he hadn't left at all.  
  
"Hey?" Kasey felt her temper rise and struggled to keep it in check. "That's all you can say to me after how you left things? Mr. Hey-it's-been- fun-but-I'm-leaving-this-minute-so-this-is-it-we're-done-now!"  
  
"I'm kinda going by Kevin now." Was his response.  
  
Kasey clenched her teeth and moved to slam the door in his face, but his slapped his palm on the door. "Wait."  
  
"How 'bout no!" She bristled. "You hurt me, Kevin! I loved you and you broke it off just like that! At the airport, as soon as your flight was called, after the goodbye kiss. That was low and cold and frankly, you don't get to ask me to wait. You should ask me if I'll allow you to explain anything to me."  
  
"Look, I know that my break-up was crappy, but you were my first girlfriend and I wasn't sure how to handle it, but these months apart have been brutal. I've realized just how much I need you and just how much I love you and I don't want to be apart anymore. I want to be with you." He said.  
  
"You can't just waltz in here and say stuff like that, Kevin!" Her voice was calmer now. "I spent the enitre summer comforting Andy and dealing with my own pain by myself at night when I cried myself to sleep. I had thought I meant something to you, but with that brush off, I felt like Scum."  
  
"I'm sorry, Kasey. I don't know what else to say to you." He reached for her hand, but she jerked back.  
  
"How about why, you can start there. Why did you do it?" She asked bitterly.  
  
"Because I was scared." He muttered.  
  
That was certainly not the answer she was expecting. 'Kevin James, scared? The school's Badass, scared?' She thought. "Scared of what?"  
  
"Of you." He replied. "You were coming to this great fancy school and were going to meet new people and do new things. Things I wouldn't be a part of because I wasn't here and then there was the fact that there would be a guy who was around and you'd realize just how much of a loser your boyfriend was."  
  
"Kevin, I'd never think you were a loser. I loved you. I would have found a way to make it work. I'd never cheat on you, ever." Kasey said softly.  
  
"See, my heart said that, but my head had a little something different to say." Kevin chuckled. "Look at me, I sound like an idiot."  
  
"Well, if it helps you were one." Kasey supplied.  
  
"Haha." He said sarcastically. "So, do you still love me?"  
  
"There are days when I am and there are days when I'm not." Kasey sighed. "I can't explain it, but I think that I still am. It's not as strong as it used to be, but it's still there."  
  
"So, what do we do about it?" He asked, looking at the floor.  
  
Kasey contemplated the question. It ached to just look at him standing there in front of her. She did still love him. That was the truth, but it was nearly what it had been before. Her love for him had faded, but it was still there. Max kept popping up into her head and that thought terrified her. She couldn't fall for Max again. She promised herself she'd never let herself get hurt like that again.  
  
"We do what comes naturally." Was her reply.  
  
Kevin looked up, his grey eyes pouring into her brown ones. She sighed and closed the distance between them, stepping into his arms. He didn't hesitate to crush his lips on hers and for a moment, she was swept back into the past, but those grey eyes morphed into piercing elctric green ones, the sandy blonde hair changed into a dark chocolatey color and she wasn't kissing Kevin anymore. She was kissing Max and it felt right. Oh God, she was screwed.  
  
Okay, okay, the chappie is going to get good, so hurry up and review so I can post the next chappie. 


	17. Confusion

Chapter 17:  
  
"I can't do this." Kasey pulled back abruptly from Kevin's arms and Kevin's kiss. "I thought I could, but I can't."  
  
"Wha..? Why?" Kevin still looked a little dazed.  
  
"I can't Kevin. I.....I....I moved on." There, she said it, although it was much more scary saying it out loud than in her head. That meant it was true, she couldn't hold back now.  
  
"Moved on?" Kevin stared at her dumbfounded.  
  
"I didn't want to. I don't want to love somebody again, but I can't help it. I thought it was still you, but it's not. It can't be." She shok her head. "This wasn't supposed to happen. He's not supposed to just weasel his way back into my heart like this. Not that easily."  
  
"Kasey, are you okay. You're rambling." Kevin asked concerned. "Did you hit your head."  
  
"No, I'm fine, just confused." She looked up at him. "I think you should go, Kevin."  
  
"Kasey, I....." He protested.  
  
"No, Kevin. You had your chance and I tried to give you another, but my feelings for you left when you did." She shook her head. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah well." His old mask of indifference took place on his face again. "Then I'll go. See ya around then." He stalked, off, shoulders slightly slumped.  
  
Kasey turned and headed back inside her dormroom. What was she going to do? Max wasn't supposed to be in her heart like this, not after what he did. What, one kiss and now he's the only one she thinks of when she's kissing a guy? Max was supposed to be out and stay out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
"So, what exactly happened during that Romeo and Juliet scene after I left?" Tristan asked, hesitantly taking Rory's hand in his. He wa relieved when she didn't pull away. She just continued to walk beside him on the way to the new Jazz club.  
  
"Paris ended up playing Romeo." Rory grinned at the thought. "It was actually rather horrifying."  
  
"I'll bet. She kissed you. Eww, Paris's lips, lips of Paris on my Mary." Tristan made a face.  
  
Rory laughed. "It only for a second, but I'll with you on the ick factor."  
  
"So, I bet Bagboy was happy with my departure." Tristan laughed dryly. "Probably doing a happy dance because I wasn't in the picture."  
  
"Don't be too sure. He still had Jess to contend with and Jess is a bit more annoying than you are. Mostly because he's just rude and doesn't give a damn about what other people think or anybody's feelings. I was the only one who really got through to him." Rory sighed and looked up. "But, I guess that wasn't enough to make him stay. He and Dean got into a fight right before he left."  
  
"Why?" Tristan asked, somewhat interested.  
  
"Because Dean saw me crying. Jess and I had been making out and things started getting a little too out of hand and I panicked. Jss is from New York and I don't doubt the fact that he's not a virgin, just like I don't doubt the fact that you're not a virgin." She shook her head. "We were at a party and I fled from the room. Dean saw me come out in tears, saw Jess chase after me, put two and two together and upunched Jess in the face. It turned into an all out brawl."  
  
"Sounds like fun. I'm sorry I missed it." Tristan looked closely at her. "But, if I had seen you come out of that room in tears, Dean would have had to take whatever was left over, which would probably be the kid's corpse."  
  
Rory smiled up at him. "Thanks Tris. That's means a lot to me."  
  
"Anytime Mary. I'd never let anyone hurt you, not if I could stop it." Tristan gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "So, you up for some dancing?" He gestured to the Jazz clb, 'Blue Moonlight.'  
  
"Yeah." Rory grinned, the sadness wiped away from her face. "Let's!" She linked arms with him and they made there way into the dance club. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
"There. See, this isn't so hard." Andy grinned, as he held Mara loosely around the waist. "You handle this."  
  
Mara grinned at him and gently played with the ends of his hair, while her arms were around his neck. "My fast dancing leaves something to be desired."  
  
"That'll get better with practice. Plus, I am pretty sure Kasey is a far better teacher than I." Andy chuckled. "You didn't think you'd get the hang of it on your first try did you?"  
  
"Well no, but it's still a bit disappointing." Mara admitted, blushing pink.  
  
"You didn't do too bad. Plus, by the time Kasey is done with you, the next time I take you out dancing you'll be a pro." Andy grinned.  
  
"Next time?" Mara questioned, staring at him in surprise.  
  
"Well," Andy's grin faded and a look of panic crossed his face. "There will be a next time, right?"  
  
"Well, yes, but you actually want a next time?" Mara blushed furiously.  
  
Andy's confindence returned and he laughed. "Of course. I'm having a great time with you tonight. I'd love to take you out again."  
  
"Really?" Mara asked, hoping it was true.  
  
"Really." Andy repeated firmly. "I like you."  
  
"I like you too." Mara blushed again. She seemed to do a lot of that. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Max whistled to himself, as made his way back towards his dorm. He'd have it all to himself. Tristan was out with Rory, Andy was out with Mara, Ben was never home anyway and he'd enjoy the peace and quiet.  
  
'Hmm, I wonder if Kasey's home alone?' Max thought, before chuckling to himself. 'I could go see if she wants some company before I head upstairs. Just as friends of course. Gotta take things slow.'  
  
Max looked up as he prepared to enter the building and had to do a double take. Kevin James was walking straight towards him, shoulders slumped and looking defeated. He looked past him and saw Kasey's door close.  
  
"Knightly? What the hell are you doing here?" Kevin's voice brought his gaze back to him.  
  
"I could ask you the same question, James. I go here. This is my building." He practically snarled at Kasey's Ex.  
  
"I came to visit, Kasey." Kevin shot back.  
  
"Well, from the look on he face I'd say she wasn't too happy to see you. Maybe Saunders has a brain after all." Max smirked, watching Kevin's eyes narrow in anger. He loved pissing this guy off.  
  
"Back off, Knightly." Kevin snapped. "It was kind of bad, she's upset right now!"  
  
Max snapped. "What the Hell did you do to her?" He growled, practically shoving his old clasmate against the brick building.  
  
"I didn't do anything. I came here because I wanted her back. I thought she did too seeing as she kissed me, but then she power freaked and started mumbling something about not letting him get back into my heart so easily and she told me she moved on." Kevin glared at him, before his eyes widened. "Holy Shit! Doesn't Chris go here? She can't be falling for him again!"  
  
"Gotta go!" Max let him go and ran off down the hall, before pounding on Kasey's door. "Kasey! Kasey, open up!"  
  
"Go away, Max!" She mumbled through the door.  
  
"We've got to talk. Open up!" Max pounded again, before the door swung open to reveal a tear stained Kasey. "Son of a Bitch, didn't do anything to you, my ass!" Max growled, pushing past her and closing the door. "What happened?"  
  
"He, he, he....." Kasey looked up at him a moment, before new tears poured down her face. "I don't know how to explain." She mumbled, before burying her face in his chest.  
  
Completely taken of guard, Max didn't know what to do, except wrap his arms around her and stroke her hair gently until she calmed down.  
  
Ooh, I wonder what'll happen next! You'll have to review to find out! 


	18. Fallen

Chapter 18: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kasey&Max~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Heaven bend to take my hand  
  
and lead me through the fire  
  
Be the long awaited answer  
  
to a long and painful fight  
  
truth be told I tried my best  
  
but somewhere along the way  
  
I got caught up in all there was to offer  
  
and the cost was so much more than I could bear  
  
Though I've tried, I've fallen  
  
I have sunk so low  
  
I messed up  
  
Better I should know  
  
So don't come round here and  
  
tell me I told you so  
  
"Kasey, you aren't falling for Chris again, are you?" Max asked, almost afraid to know the answer. How could he have even entertianed the thought that Kasey would ever like him as more than a friend after what they had gone thorugh.  
  
"What?" Kasey pulled back to stare at him in bewilderment, almost as if he were mad.  
  
"Kevin, he said that you didn't want to get back with him because you moved on. Then he said Chris went here and well, we both put two and two together." Max shrugged. "Are you?"  
  
"No. Not that it's any of your business, but Chris and I were, well, let's just say our boat was sunk before we even left the harbor." Kasey chuckled.  
  
"What?" Max looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Nothing, the point is that I'm not falling for Chris again. We're better as friends, although, he was a great first boyfriend to have, even if there wasn't much romance there." Kasey sighed.  
  
"You're rambling." He pointed out with a grin.  
  
We all begin out with good intent  
  
When love was raw and young  
  
We believe that we can change ourselves  
  
The past can be undone  
  
But we carry on our back the burden time always reveals  
  
In the lonely light of morning  
  
In the wound that would not heal  
  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
  
I've held so dear  
  
"Yeah." Kasey wiped the tears from her eyes. "I do that sometimes."  
  
"Why don't you tell me what's really bothering you?" He asked.  
  
"If I do that then there's no turning back." She looked up at him, her eyes fearful.  
  
"What are you afraid of?" He persisted.  
  
"You."  
  
I've fallen  
  
I have sunk so low  
  
I messed up  
  
Better I should know  
  
So don't come round here and  
  
tell me I told you so  
  
"I'm afraid of getting hurt again. You haven't given me one thing that proves to me that I can trust you." She continued, looking at the floor.  
  
"I know I messed up. I can't change the past or the choices I've made, but I'm trying to redeem myself her. If you can't trust in me, trust in this." He grasped her face between his hands and forced her to look up at him. "I love you." He kissed her, full of raw need and pent up emotion. "Always have, ever since that day you led me to guidance. I know I've screwed up big time since then, but I don't plan on doing that in the future. Or at least, I'll try not to."  
  
Heaven bend to take my hand  
  
I've nowhere left to turn  
  
I'm lost to those I thought were friends  
  
to everyone I know  
  
Oh they turn their heads embaressed  
  
pretend that they don't see  
  
that it's one wrong step one slip before you know  
  
and there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed  
  
Kasey began to cry again. "Do you really mean that?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. I can't make up for all the pain I've caused you, but I can spend the rest of my life trying." Max promised.  
  
"You weren't supposed to get off the hook this easy. I wasn't supposed to let you in again, but god damn it, I did." Kasey sighed. "I love you too. God help me!"  
  
Max laughed and crushed his mouth over hers again. "God help us both!" He saidm when they pulled apart. "With all the crap and anger we've gone through we're not supposed to work or fit, but we do. God better help us."  
  
Kasey laughed and wrapped her arms around him. "You're such a jackass."  
  
"And you're a bitch. We fit perfectly." Max held her tight. "This was not how I envisioned us getting together."  
  
"Me neither, but then again. I never envisioned us getting together after highschool." She replied.  
  
Though I've tried, I've fallen  
  
I have sunk so low  
  
I messed up  
  
Better I should know  
  
So don't come round here and  
  
tell me I told you so  
  
Okay, that's Kasey and Max's chapter. It's not over. I've still got to do Andy and Mara's and of course the inevitable Trory, plus there's an epilogue, so don't think this is the last you've seen of Kasey and Max. 


	19. That's The Way It Is

Chapter 19: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Andy&Mara~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
I can read your mind  
  
and I know your story  
  
I see what you're going through, yeah  
  
it's an uphill climb  
  
and I'm feeling sorry  
  
but I know it will come to you, yeah  
  
so don't surrender  
  
cause you can win  
  
in this thing called love  
  
"So Mara, I had a really great time tonight. It's been awhile since I've been on a date with a girl." Andy broke their companionable silence, as they walked towards their dorm building.  
  
"I had a good time too, Andy." She said shyly, while stopping to look up at him.  
  
When you want it the most  
  
there's no easy way out  
  
when you're ready to go  
  
and your heart's left in doubt  
  
don't give up on your faith  
  
love comes to those who believe it  
  
and that's the way it is  
  
"So, do you think we could do this again tomorrow night, or do you have plans?" Andy asked, slightly nervous.  
  
"I'd love to go out with you tomorrow night. I better get Kasey to teach me to dance then, huh?" She smiled warmly.  
  
when you question me  
  
for a simple answer  
  
I don't know what to say, no  
  
but it's plain to see  
  
if you stick together  
  
your gonna find a way  
  
so don't surrender  
  
cause you can win  
  
in this thing called love  
  
"Kasey will probably devote all day tomorrow into teaching you." Andy grinned, thinking of how excited his friend would get.  
  
"I hope so." Mara blushed. "I'd like to keep up with you."  
  
"You already keep up with me." Andy whispered huskily, before leaning forward towards her mouth.  
  
When you want it the most  
  
there's no easy way out  
  
when you're ready to go  
  
and your heart's left in doubt  
  
don't give up on your faith  
  
love comes to those who believe it  
  
and that's the way it is  
  
His lips gently brushed over hers and he felt her tense up a bit, before relaxing into it. He gently cupped her face in his hands and slowly began to suck on her bottom lip. He would give her a french kiss, since it was obvious she had never been kissed before, but he'd give her a sweet one to remember. She was a quick learner too.  
  
when life is empty  
  
with no tomorrow  
  
and loneliness starts call  
  
Baby, don't worry  
  
forget your sorrow  
  
cause love's gonna conquer it all  
  
He pulled back after a few minute and smiled at her. "Come on, I'll take you back to your room."  
  
"Thanks Andy." She smiled at him gratefully. "For a wonderful night."  
  
"I didn't do anything. You made thi night wonderful. I know that sounds korny, but it's true." Andy chuckled at himself. "I'm starting to sound like an idiot."  
  
"No, I think you're really sweet." Mara blushed. "I really like you, Andy."  
  
"That goes both ways. Cause I really like you too." Andy grinned.  
  
When you want it the most  
  
there's no easy way out  
  
when you're ready to go  
  
and your heart's left in doubt  
  
don't give up on your faith  
  
love comes to those who believe it  
  
and that's the way it is  
  
"Goodnight Andy." Mara paused outside her door.  
  
"Goodnight Mara." Andy leaned down and gave her a short sweet kiss. "I'll call you tomorrow, promise. We'll plan out our second date."  
  
don't give up on your faith  
  
love comes to those who believe it  
  
and that's the way it is 


	20. 6, 8, 12, reprise

Chapter 20: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rory&Tristan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Rory laughed, as Tristan spun her into an exagerated dip. Who knew the almighty player would be such a good dancer? She certianly didn't. She had never had such a good one a date before. The conversaition had been amusing, entertaining, touching, even sensual and Tristan didn't make any innuedos.  
  
Sure, Dean had been sweet and kind. Always willing to do whatever she had wanted to do. She'd never been uncomfortable, but there had been times when she had been bored with discussing topics like his job and how annoying his sister could be.  
  
There hadn't been much talking when it came to Jess. There were the standard pleasantries, some banter, a little bit of arguing on the latest book we read, but mostly, our relationship consisted of making out. Granted, Jess knew more about the music and books I liked than Dean did, but we could seem to hold a conversation for long before we we playing tonsil hockey.  
  
With Tristan, there was that attraction she had shared with Jess, where there were moments when she was dying to kiss him. There was also, the same sweetness that Dean had, well, not as much because Tristan didn't act like a lovesick puppy, but he was sweet in his moments, but he could hold a real conversation with her. He didn't know as much about the stuff she liked as Jess did, but he tried and he let her explain things to him and he listendcwith rapt interest. Why hadn't she seen this earlier?  
  
Suddenly, the song switched to a much sslower one. Tristan immediately pulled her close, hold her left hand in his and his raght arm wrapped itself around her waist. Rory rested her other hand on his upper forearm. This felt right, more comfortable than it was when she had danced with Dean. She seemed to fit Tristan's build, better than Jess's or Dean's.  
  
Rory listened to the lyircs in the song, before recognizing them. From a few years ago, during the period where she hadn't chosen between Jess or Dean yet and she had been wishing Tristan had been around to provide a distraction.  
  
Do you ever think about me  
  
Do you ever cry yourself to sleep  
  
In the middle of the night when you awake  
  
Are you calling out for me  
  
Do you ever reminisce  
  
I can't believe I'm acting like this  
  
I know it's crazy  
  
How I still can feel your kiss  
  
Rory looked up and locked eyes with Tristan. He was hear now, that should be enough. She smiled up at him warmly. She was having a great time, much to her surprise. She actually felt that this was where she belonged. 'Why did it take me so long to get here?' She wondered.  
  
It's been six monthes, eight days, twelve hours  
  
since you went away  
  
I miss you so much  
  
And I don't know what to say  
  
I should be over you  
  
I should know better  
  
But it's just not the case  
  
It's been six monthes, eight days, twelve hours  
  
since you went away  
  
Tristan looked down at the angel in his arms. He too recognized the song. If you had told him when he first heard this song that two years later he'd be holding Rory Gilmore in his arms and they were out on an actual date together, he would have laughed in your face. But, it was true. He was dancing with rory Gilmore to the same song that brought back all his memories of her.  
  
Do you ever ask about me  
  
Do your friends still tell you what to do  
  
Everytime the phone rings  
  
Do wish it was me calling you  
  
Do you still feel the same  
  
Or has time put out the flame  
  
I miss you  
  
Is everything okay  
  
"Have you ever heard this song before?" Rory asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah, a while ago. I was in military school still. It made me think of you because it basically summed up how I felt about you and it had been six months since I left Hartford." Tristan grinned down at her.  
  
"I heard it about six months after you left. I hadn't really thought of you until I heard this song. I wished you were back, that you'd provide a distraction from the Dean/Jess problem." Rory sighed.  
  
It's been six monthes, eight days, twelve hours  
  
since you went away  
  
I miss you so much  
  
And I don't know what to say  
  
I should be over you  
  
I should know better  
  
But it's just not the case  
  
It's been six monthes, eight days, twelve hours  
  
since you went away  
  
"This song always makes me think of you." Tristan chuckled. "Isn't it rather ironic that we both heard the same song at about the same time and thought of each other?"  
  
"No." Rory smiled. "I think it's fate."  
  
"Really? Then what about this, We're on a date now and dancing to that same song that made us think of each other, is this fate too?" Tristan asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm not one to usually believe in fate, but I think in this case, I will. I think this is fate, that we're here now, together, dancing to the same song that made us think of each other." Rory smiled.  
  
It's hard enough just passing the time  
  
When I can't seem to get you off my mind  
  
And where is the good in goodbye  
  
Tell me why, tell me why  
  
"Our time is now. This is our chance?" Tristan grinned down at her.  
  
"Yes, and we'd be fools not to take it." Rory replied, smiling up at him.  
  
Tristan wasted no time in capturing her lips with his. It was a soft, yet passionate kiss that was filled with longing, desire and love. They wasted no time in deepening it. They only broke apart when air became an issue.  
  
"I love you, Mary." Tristan whispered.  
  
"I love you too, Bible Boy." Rory smiled and rested her head against Tristan's chest. "This is really happening right? No dream."  
  
"No dream."  
  
It's been six monthes, eight days, twelve hours  
  
since you went away  
  
I miss you so much  
  
And I don't know what to say  
  
I should be over you  
  
I should know better  
  
But it's just not the case  
  
It's been six monthes, eight days, twelve hours  
  
since you went away  
  
Wait, wait, there's still an epilogue. Hurry up and review! 


	21. Back At One

Chapter 21: Epilogue  
  
"Hey, you've reached Kasey's cell. I'm not answering or my phone is, off, or this could actually be one of the rare occasions that I can't find it. Anyway, when it beeps leave me a good one!" BEEP!  
  
"Hey Kase, it's Rory. Where are you? You were supposed to be in Stars Hollow fifteen minutes ago. We're getting worried. Tristan is trying Max's cell as we speak. Call me please!" Click.  
  
"Hey Kase, it's Andy, Rory and Tristan are freaking out, so I suggest you get your butts over here and fast. Mara's worried too. I know that you had to pick up your brother and Amy, but you're about a half hour late now. Hurry up!"  
  
"We're in trouble." Kasey muttered, listening to her messages, before turning to glare at the occupants in the backseat. "I told you to book an earlier flight!"  
  
"Chill Sis. I'm sure Rory will understand." Brian Saunders grinned at his sister, before leaning forward to speak with Max. "Anyway you can speed this thing up?"  
  
"Not unless I wanted to take out a bunch of other cars and we both know that'll end in disaster." Max shook his head and laughed.  
  
"Don't even think about it!" Kasey and Amy said in unison, shooting death glares at their boyfriends.  
  
"What?" They both said innocently.  
  
"You two are impossible!" Amy threw her hands up in the air.  
  
"I second that." Kasey gave Max a playful whack on the shoulder, before punching in a familiar number on her cell. "Hey Rory, it's me."  
  
"I know I'm sorry I didn't call sooner. No, my brother's flight got delayed. I told them to book an earlier one, but they insisted that this one was fine."  
  
"I know, tell the Reverend I'm sorry and we didn't mean to hold up the rehearsal. Look, we just past the sign that says Stars Hollow in two miles. We'll be there shortly. Okay, yes we're sorry. If it makes you feel any better you can beat up Brian and I'll help."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I said. Okay, we'll see you shortly." Kasey hung up the phone. "She's gonna beat you up, Bri."  
  
"Great." Brian rolled his eyes. "And, you're going to help, I presume."  
  
"Oh yeah, definitely." Kasey grinned, shooting Max a look. "Faster!"  
  
Max chuckled. "You told me I couldn't hit other cars."  
  
"Yeah, but we're holding up the rehearsal for Rory and Tristan's wedding, whom, may I remind you, we haven't seen in four months. We arrived at the hotel late last night, so we didn't get to see them. We spent today picking up these two." Kasey complained.  
  
"Hey, your career is the one that dragged us out to Los Angeles." Max pointed out. "I'm just along for the ride."  
  
"Of course you are. You are my boyfriend after all." Kasey shot back, before turning to Amy. "How are things in Washington, by the way?"  
  
"Great, I'm starting to think Senator Kelley sees me as more than Coffee girl." Amy grinned.  
  
"Alright and Bri, what's it like playing for the Baltimore Ravens?" Kasey grinned, smiling at her brother.  
  
"Perfect, well maybe not, since I'm away sometimes, but I love the game." Brian grinned.  
  
"I'm working too, though." Amy pointed out. "So, I can't believe Rory is getting married. I thought it would be you two who would walk down the aisle first."  
  
"And I thought you and Brian would be first. You've been together for what, eight years?" Kasey teased. "Two years of Highschool, all through college, then the two years we've been actual adults."  
  
"Yeah, I agree with Kasey, you've been together the longest." Max nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"But Rory and Tristan should have been together just as long, but too much drama got in the way." Brian pointed out.  
  
"Why do I tell you stuff?" Kasey shook her head. "He's starting to talk like me." She said to Max, who grinned at her, before parking the car in front of the Stars Hollow Church.  
  
"That's a little of me too." Amy joked.  
  
"There you are!" Mara raced down the steps toward the foursome, that just emerged from the car.  
  
"Hey!" Kasey greeted her, opening her arms to give her ex-suitemate a hug. "You look fantastic. How've you been?"  
  
"Fantastic." She repeated, hugging her tightly. "Tristan and I decided to open a practice together in Massachusetts because it's close enough for Rory to be able to see her mother and Andy just got signed with the Patriots."  
  
"No way!" Kasey laughed. "Andy with the Pats and you and Tristan working together? Who would have thought?"  
  
"Hey Brat!" Andy skipped down the steps and hugged Kasey once Mara pulled away. "We were wondering where you were."  
  
"Why don't you ask those two?" Kasey jabbed her thumb at Brian and Amy.  
  
"Ames!" Andy wrapped her in a hug as well. "I've missed you!"  
  
"Missed you too." Amy replied hugging him back. "Congrats with the Patriots!"  
  
"Thanks. I'm completely pysched. A runningback for Tom Brady himself, can you believe it?"  
  
"No, but it's true." Kasey chimed in.  
  
"It's about freaking time!" Tristan snapped goodnautredly, as he came towards them. "Knightly!" He shook Max's hand with gusto. "It's been too long!"  
  
"You're telling me. Blame my writer of a girlfriend." Ma laughed, clapping Tristan on the back. "So, you're getting hitched?"  
  
"You bet." Tristan's eyes twinkled, before he turned to Kasey. "Hey Gorgeous!" He wrapped her in a hug and kissed her cheek. "How ya been?"  
  
"Pretty decent. Hoping to find a publisher on the east coast so we're a bit closer to home." Kasey smiled. "Now, where's the bride to be?"  
  
"Here!" Rory grinned, as she threw herself into Kasey's arms. "Where the hell have you been?"  
  
"A little town called LA." Kasey hugged her ex-roommate.  
  
"Kase, there's nothing little about Los Angeles and it's definately not a town. That place is a city." Max chuckled.  
  
"You're so lucky this is Stars Hollow or we wouldn't have time to rehearse." Rory said, moving to give Max a hug.  
  
"Yeah, well, you have your maid of honor and two other bridesmaids, why wait on little old me?" Kasey smiled.  
  
"Uh, cause you were an important part of my life for four years." Rory shot her a 'you're not funny ' look.  
  
"Let's get this over with so we can get to the dinner. I'm starved." Brian whined.  
  
"Typical male. Always thinking of his stomache." Amy rolled her eyes.  
  
"And sex!" Brian, Max and Tristan said in unison, wide grins stretched across their faces. They all received whacks from their respective girlfriends. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
An hour later, everyone was seated in Luke's Diner. Rory, Tristan, Kasey, Max, Andy, Mara, Lane, Dave, Paris, Jamie, Brian and Amy were all clustered around about five tables pushed together.  
  
"I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow." Lane squealed excitedly.  
  
"I know, someone pinch me, I'm dreaming." Rory grinned. Before, "Ouch!" She shot Paris a dirty look.  
  
"What?" Paris said innocently.  
  
"So what about you two? Where's her ring, Knightly?" Tristan raised his eyebrows at his friend.  
  
"On back order." Max answered smoothly, popping a french fry in his mouth.  
  
"Ha ha!" Kasey rolled her eyes. "He's such a little comedian." She nudged him with her elbow.  
  
"No, that would be me." Andy shook his head.  
  
"Well, what about you guys?" Rory turned to Lane and Dave. "Are you planning on getting married?"  
  
"Someday, but Dave and I are concentrating on our careers right now. I mean, we're just out of college." Lane shrugged. "Or, at least I am."  
  
Paris rolled her eyes. "I think everyone should be concentrating on their careers. If it weren't for Dugrey's fortune this wedding would be mighty small."  
  
"Excuse her. She's grumpy and didn't have her medication yet." Jamie grinned pulling Paris close and whispering something in her ear.  
  
"Andy?" Kasey raised her eyebrows at her friend. "And don't lie, Ames and I can always tell when you're lying."  
  
"The woes of being best friends with two girls since highschool." Andy laughed. "I don't know. I just got signed to the Patriots, Mara's opening a practice with Tristan. We'll just see what happens."  
  
"Honest." Kasey shrugged. "We talked to Brian and Amy in the car, but mum's the word for them."  
  
The group laughed and the subject changed to careers, before it was time for them to go. Tristan would go back with Max to the hotel room, while Kasey went with Rory to her mothers. Lane was also going to crash with them.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Kasey whispered, leanign up to rub her nose against Max's. "Please put your tuxedo on right." She teased.  
  
"And you say I'm the comedian." Max shook his head and tightened his grip around her waist, lifting her up off the ground. "I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too." She bent her head and gave him a wuick peck on the lips. "See ya in the morning."  
  
He reluctantly placed her down and turned to his own car.  
  
"Tomorrow." Rory whispered, leaning against Tristan. "I'm going to become a Dugrey tomorrow."  
  
"Hmm, I'm going to spend the rest of my life with the woman I love tomorrow." Tristan pulled her close. "You nervous?"  
  
"A little, but that's expected. I know I'm ready." Rory smiled.  
  
"Or, are you just nervous about the wedding night?" Tristan smirked, nuzzling his face into her neck.  
  
"You of all people should know I'm not a Mary anymore." Rory giggled.  
  
"You'll always be my Mary." Tristan laughed and picked his head up. "I'll miss you." He pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.  
  
"I'll miss you, but think of what we're doing for tomorrow." Rory grinned and pulled away. "I ove you."  
  
"I love you, Mary." Tristan called after her, before climbing into the car with a grumpy Max.  
  
"Tonight is not going to be fun." Max grumbled, starting up the engine.  
  
"Hey, I'm the one being seperated from my Bride!" Tristan pointed out. "You're just being seperated from your girlfriend, for one night."  
  
"Hmph." Max huffed and pulled out of Stars Hollow, Andy Mara, Amy and Brian right behind them. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Then next morning dawned sunny and clear, as the girls woke up and drank massive amounts of coffee. Rory had a permanent grin stretched across her face and Lane, Kasey and Lorelai could only shake their heads and laugh at their friend and daughter in Lorelai's case.  
  
"Going to the Chapel and we're gonna get married, gee I really love you and we're gonna get married. Going to the Chapel and we're gonna get married, going to the Chapel of love!" Kasey sang softly.  
  
Rory laughed. "I used to hate that song, but it fits today."  
  
"Well, you are getting married." Kane pointed out, smiling broadly.  
  
"To Brad Pitt." Lorelai sighed dreamily. "How is that Rory got Mr. Hot and I married Diner Boy."  
  
"HEY!" They heard Luke's indiginant shout from the livingroom.  
  
The girls cracked up laughing. "I better go sooth his wounded ego." Lorelai smiled and made her way towards the livingroom.  
  
"I'm getting married." Rory said happily. "To Tristan Dugrey."  
  
"Whoo Hoo!" Kasey grinned and punched her hand in the air. "Way to snag him!"  
  
"Oh shut up." Rory rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't talk. You have Max completely whipped." She teased.  
  
"Yeah, well. How could he resist me?" Kasey twirled around in a circle. "He loves me!"  
  
"Come on, we better get ready." Lane dragged the two giggling girls towards Rory's room. Paris and Mara arrived a few minutes later.  
  
Kasey smiled, as she watched Lorelai do Rory's hair in the mirror. Lane and Mara were putting curlers in their hair and Paris was using a curling iron on her own locks. Kasey picking up a second curling iron and began to curl her own hair. Then, she pulled two strands in front and pulled them back, before pinning them behind her head. Lane did her's in a similar style, where Mara opted for the top half of her hair being pinned back. Paris just allowed her hair to fall in curls.  
  
Rory's hair was curled expertly, while the front pieces were pulled back and cinched tightly. Lorelai connected the veil to that section, before leaving to do her own hair, while the girls put on light make-up. They laughed and cried about just anything and soon it was time to pull on the gowns.  
  
Rory pulled out the mystery dress and disappeared into the bathroom, while the other girls changed in her room. Rory had picked out really light green, spring gowns. It was a two piece, with an extra shorter skirt to come with it so they could change before the reception. The skirt part was a line and fell so the end just brushed the floor. The top was a corset top, with spagetti straps that ran over the shoulders. Kasey couldn't help but think of Max's eyes once she looked at them.  
  
When Rory reappeared, the girls gasped in surprise. The gown was a line and fell to the floor. It just flowed out gently at the waist, so it wasn't really wide. The top was a strapless corset, covered in a white bead pattern. Her veil was in place and gently covered her face. She looked absolutely beautiful.  
  
"Wow!" Kasey broked the awed silence. "Rory, you look, there are no words that'll do justice with how beautiful you look. Tristan is going to faint."  
  
"Oh." Tears welled up in Rory's eyes and she hastily blinked them back. "I can't cry or I'll smudge the mascara."  
  
"I'd hug you, but I don't want to crinkle the dress." Kasey shrugged helplessly. "Come on, we have to get to the church cause someone's getting married."  
  
The girls laughed and hurried out to where the lime waited, Lorelai snapping pictures like a crazy person.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, please give the lucky couple some room, as Rory and Tristan have their first dance as husband an wife."  
  
It's undeniable  
  
that we should be together  
  
it's unbelievable  
  
how that I used to say  
  
that I'd fall never  
  
the basis is need to know  
  
if you don't know  
  
just how I feel  
  
then let me show you now  
  
that I'm for real  
  
if all things in time  
  
time will reveal  
  
one  
  
you're like a dream come true  
  
two  
  
just wanna be with you  
  
three  
  
Girl it's plain to see  
  
that you're the only one for me  
  
and Four  
  
repeat steps one through three  
  
five  
  
make you fall in love with me  
  
if ever I believe that my work is done  
  
then I start back at one  
  
"We seem to have a thing for Brian McKnight." Rory whispered, pressing her cheek against Tristan's.  
  
"He helped us get here today." He replied, kissing the base of her neck.  
  
It's so incredible  
  
the way things work themselves out  
  
all emotional  
  
once you know what  
  
it's all about  
  
and undesirable  
  
for us to be apart  
  
never would have made it very far  
  
'Cause you know you've got the keys to  
  
my heart  
  
one  
  
you're like a dream come true  
  
two  
  
just wanna be with you  
  
three  
  
Girl it's plain to see  
  
that you're the only one for me  
  
and Four  
  
repeat steps one through three  
  
five  
  
make you fall in love with me  
  
if ever I believe that my work is done  
  
then I start back at one  
  
say farewell to the dark of night  
  
I see the coming of the sun  
  
I feel like a littel child  
  
whose life has just begun  
  
You came and breathed new life  
  
into this lonely heart of mine  
  
you threw out the lifeline  
  
just in the nick of time  
  
one  
  
you're like a dream come true  
  
two  
  
just wanna be with you  
  
three  
  
Girl it's plain to see  
  
that you're the only one for me  
  
and Four  
  
repeat steps one through three  
  
five  
  
make you fall in love with me  
  
if ever I believe that my work is done  
  
then I start back at one  
  
"I love you Bible boy." Rory whispered, once the song ended.  
  
"I love you, My Mary." He pulled back and kissed her softly.  
  
"It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours, since you went away, I miss you so much and I don't know what to say, I should be over you, I should know better, but that's just not the case." Rory sang softly.  
  
"It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours since you went away." Tristan finished, just as appaulse broke out. "Let's go join our friends, Mrs. Dugrey."  
  
"I could get used to that." Rory closed her eyes and smiled.  
  
"You'll have to." Tristan kissed her head and led his wife towards where their friends waited. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Kasey and Max got married a year after Rory and Tristan did. Tristan was bestman and Andy, Brian and Max's coworker Mike were his groomsmen. Kasey's maid of honor was Amy, and Rory, Mara and Andy's Ex and Kasey former best friend, Ashley were the bride's maid. Max and Kasey's song was 'Full Of Grace' by SarArah Mchlachlen.  
  
Andy and Mara got married a few months later. Tristan was again best man and Kasey was maid of honor. Rory, Max, Paris and Jamie were the grooms men and bride'smaids. Their song was Celine Dion and R.Kelly's 'I'm Your Angel'.  
  
Amy and Brian got married also. Andy was bestman and Kasey was maid of honor. Rory, Mara and Ashley were the bride'smaids. Tristan, Max and Kasey's first boyfriend Chris were the groom'smen. Their song was 'All The Way' by Frank Sinatra.  
  
They all lived happily ever after and kept in touch with each other. Oh and Lane and Dave got married too, as well as Paris and Jamie. That's all. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm going to write a few stories for other things, like right now, I've got a Lord Of The Rings thing going and I plan to write for my other shows and some other stuff maybe, but I will return to GG fics with some more Trory stuff! Laterz, Lucas'sgirl! 


End file.
